An Unplanned Adventure
by Citrine Rain
Summary: Ryo and Dee are now happily married and life couldn't be any better.  But when a surprising development comes their way, their little world is about to become a teensy bit bigger.
1. Sickly Sniper

**Authors Note:** _Yup I'm baaaccckkkk! And with a new story completely unrelated to my _**"No Ordinary Love"**_ series, which I recommend reading by the way if you have not! :) This is an AU story, so I hope you like it! Glad to be writing for FAKE again. I can't guarantee regular updates because of my schedule, but I shall try. Yeah you've heard that before, but I'll try! Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

><p><em>"I really don't feel well."<em>

That was the thought going through Detective Randy "Ryo" Maclean's head as he sat at his desk trying to finish some paperwork. However, he was so tired he found it difficult just to pick up the pen and flow the ink on the paper. On top of his fatigue, he had been feeling sick to his stomach, dizzy, and overall out of sorts.

_"Maybe I am just fighting the flu again."_ He thought as he wrote down some sentences.

_"But I had it two weeks ago too, it should be long gone by now."_

"Man Ryo, you look like shit!"

Ryo looked up to see his partner, Dee Laytner staring down at him with worried eyes.

Ryo glared.

"Must you keep reminding me?" He said. "You told me that this morning too."

"And yesterday, and the day before that, and hell the week before that!" Dee exclaimed. "Why didn't you just stay home?"

Ryo sighed.

"Because I already did a few weeks ago." He said. "And it only turned out to be a twenty four thing that didn't even last that long. I can't keep wasting my sick time."

Dee walked over to Ryo and placed an olive skinned hand on Ryo's forehead.

"No fever, but you are pale as hell. I really don't like this. You should go to the doctor."

"I'm really fine Dee." Ryo said, but softened his annoyed look when he saw the genuine concern in his partner's striking green eyes. "If it keeps up for a few more days, I'll make an appointment with my physician. But really its probably just a bug. This awful heat is probably what's doing it."

It was true. It was mid-summer and the heat in the Big Apple aka New York City was so stifling that an egg could fry on the sidewalk in seconds flat. True enough there were people coming down with multiple illnesses ranging from allergies to sinuses to even the flu, but Dee still wasn't buying it. Ryo didn't suffer from seasonal allergies and he had gotten his flu shot this past winter. If it had been a minor stomach bug then Ryo should have been back to tip top shape within a week max, but no this was going on for almost a month, as Dee kept track. It was pretty easy to do when your partner was not only your comrade at work, but also…

Your husband.

Dee Laytner and Ryo Maclean or rather Mr. and Mr. Maclean-Laytner were married. They had been newlyweds for nearly a year and enjoying every bit of it. Their love was truly one of a kind, which amazed many people because they seemed like complete opposites in every sense of the word. Dee was the outgoing, brash, leap before you look kind of guy whereas Ryo was the prim, patient, workaholic. Both possessed an extreme sense of duty and kindness, but Dee lacked Ryo's skill in the patience department whereas Ryo lacked Dee's sense adventure. However, as their relationship would continue to grow at work and at home both men seemed to be developing the other's strengths while growing more and more in love with each other each passing day. They had found bliss and had no intention of letting it go.

Of course, every happy story has its tragedies and Dee and Ryo certainly had theirs, too much really. Dee was a city orphan raised by a kindly nun. At only few months of age he had been found in alleyway, obviously abandoned by whoever were his parents, by a kind police officer, Jess Latener, who took the baby to Mother Maria Lane's Orphanage. While Mother Maria Lane or "Penguin" as Dee called nurtured and cared for Dee as any mother would, he was still a street kid in every sense of the word. He was every mother's worse nightmare or so he seemed, with his black as night silky hair, and mesmerizing green eyes, with the olive skin slightly marred by scars and bruises he was all American bad boy. Shoplifting, fighting, every little scrap that would arise, Dee was probably in the middle of it. Of course, if Mother couldn't get any sense through Dee's thick skull, then Jess would step in, making sure Dee didn't stray off the beaten path too much. Petty thefts and teenaged antics were one thing, a life of crime and shame was another. Jess stepped into the father role that Dee needed as often as he could to make sure the boy kept his nose clean, even though his own nose was not as Dee would find out.

At seventeen, Dee was mourning the death of his dear friend Arnon when he happened to find out information both from peers and later on Jess that Arnon had been lap dog for a known drug gang. Arnon himself needing to make money for his single mother would soon become hooked on the "candy bars" the drugs were smuggled in and endured horrible acts of rape by gang members. In the end, murder would be Arnon's only way out. Dee when then later find out that Jess was had disavowed his policeman's oath by selling out police information to the gang. Again, murder would be Jess's only means of escape from the double life he led. It was through those experiences that Dee vowed to become a cop not only to avenge Jess's and Arnon's death, but to also stay honest and kind and giving that compassion to others. While Dee's policeman skills were not entirely exemplary, he was hardworking and dedicated making sure the streets of New York were a little bit cleaner each day. He too would find himself a decorated police officer promoted to detective before he had turned 30 transferred to the Twenty Precinct in the heart of New York City.

Ryo was the complete 180 from Dee. Brought up in upper middle class suburbia by famous art dealers, Ryo led a life of complete simplicity and calm. He was the typical both next door both in appearance and personality. He was crowned with thick chestnut locks and the build of his father and the beautiful deep dark eyes and porcelain skin of his mother (she was of Japanese descent). Along with Randy, he was also given the name Ryo in honor of his mother's family and heritage. His childhood was a happy one until one Christmas Eve when he was 18. Upon reaching home after school, he was met by his dear Aunt Elena who in her distress informed him that Ryo's parents had been in an accident. That accident would turn out to be murder as he got to the hospital and informed of his parents deaths. It was not a severe car accident that his parents had died in on the way home from the airport after work in Europe overseas. No, his parents had been killed by a drug lord in a case of mistaken identity.

Ryo, heartbroken and lonely, spent that first Christmas alone, but Elena and her husband Rick would take him in a few weeks later lavishing love and attention he so desperately needed. But his determination to avenge his parents deaths as well as become a cop made little time for anything else. He too would become a police officer, also just as decorated as Dee, though his folder contained more commendations than complaints and violation reports. He too would be promoted to detective early on in his career and transferred to the Twenty Seventh Precinct, just where a certain dark haired detective also worked who would not only help Ryo on his quest to bring his parents murderers to justice, but would also capture his heart as well.

Dee was in no way a private person. You ask him, he will tell you and that included his sexual preferences. Dee was bisexual, seeing beauty of all forms in both genders. But, when his eyes gazed upon Ryo for the first time, his radar was up. Within twenty four hours of meeting his new partner Dee felt a connection with Ryo which at first he just assumed was lust and of course a fun new target of his never ending teasing. But, the difference between lust and love for Dee was the fact that no matter how much Ryo protested Dee's advances, he refused not only to stop, but also ceased the hunt all together. He wanted Ryo and he would do everything he could to make Ryo his including giving up sharing his bed with others beside Ryo. Dee was a glorified bachelor for nearly three years until Ryo finally admitted to himself that he was drawn to his dark haired enigma of a partner and could not see his life without him. Ryo too had no real relationships with any woman (having been straight up until he met Dee) while at the Two-Seven with Dee, his life consumed with work and being a foster father to Bikky Goldman (a boy whose father was murdered and Ryo's first case with Dee as his partner). While neither man was virginal when they met, they pretty much retained undeclared vows of celibacy until Ryo finally said "yes" to Dee. Their first time was nothing like anything either man had experienced before and nothing either wanted to give up anytime soon.

They kept their relationship under wraps for awhile for fear of being separated as partners on the force and any scrutiny they might face. Dee would have gladly shouted to the rooftops that he and Ryo were in love, but kept it quiet for Ryo's sake being the sensitive man he was. While the NYPD had become accepting of homosexuals there were still many that believed they did not belong in such traditionally strong institutions. Their families knew and accepted them with open arms. It was THAT acceptance that made Dee realize that it was time to announce their love to the world. They would open up about their relationship to their friends at the precinct six months after becoming a couple and then six months later Dee made the ultimate decision. While gazing at the stars one moonlight night on the roof of his apartment with Ryo, Dee got down on one knee and proposed. Praying Ryo wouldn't find his proposing a threat to his masculinity (not that Ryo really needed to feel threatened, the man was macho as can be, just with a refined air), Dee was a bundle of nerves trying to keep his fears and emotions in check as held the ring box with a shaking hand. Ryo would look down at him moments later with tearful eyes and said yes. That of course sent Dee into a waterfall of tears and the two kissed and made love throughout the night.

Their wedding was a simple one, held at the park where Dee stole Ryo's first kiss (by a man anyway) with close family and friends in attendance including most of the crew from their precinct that was not on duty. Their honeymoon was romantic, a two week getaway to the Bahamas with sand, sun, and love which of course they made A LOT. Two weeks later, tanned and refreshed, they were ready to get back to keep the streets of New York safe.

That was months ago and now Ryo wished he could go back to feeling physically how he did in the Bahamas. Especially now since he and Dee got a call that a suspect they had been checking was now holding a person hostage in their apartment complex.

* * *

><p><em>"I really shouldn't have given Dee the keys."<em> He thought as he clutched his stomach as Dee pressed down harder on the gas pedal as they sped towards the scene. Ryo never got carsick, so he hoped once again that this was just the bug acting up again. He was glad all he had today was tea and toast, but he still felt sick as he tried to concentrate. Chances were he and JJ would be positioned as snipers and he needed to keep his wits about him and throwing up while holding a gun does not make it easy when eyeing your target.

They got to the scene where patrol cars, news stations and onlookers surrounded inside and outside of the yellow police tape. Their chief, Warren Smith, was standing with a few other officers. They approached their superior and saluted, well Ryo did, Dee just slouched ready to get the show on the road.

"Alright everyone." Chief Smith said peering down and pointing to at a map on squad car's trunk. "Just the perp and the hostage who happens to be his estranged wife. Seems she was intent on leaving him after years of abuse and he didn't take the news lightly even with numerous court orders. Usual scenario, Ryo you and JJ will be taking post at the roof of that restaurant over there. That's the best area to see the perp and get a good shot at him since he has been refusing to comply. Dee, you, Parker and the rest will be the charge team. Once he either complies or the sniper team takes him down rush in and get him so long as he doesn't injure his wife. They are in Apartment 10C. JJ and Ryo you will be able to see the perp from this area. Your scopes should be able to pick it up easy. JJ is already up there and wanting for you. Let's make this as clean and simple as can be."

The chief looked up.

"Everyone got it?"

Salutes and "yessirs" all around. The Chief then turned for a second to Ryo just as everyone began dispersing.

"Shit Maclean you look terrible." He said. "You sick again?"

Ryo shook his head as he went for his gun.

"I'm fine sir."

"Right, and Dee is a genius. Do you need to pull out? Tell me now!"

Ryo once again shook his head. He had been a successful sniper when he was fighting every illness imaginable, he could handle it.

"No sir." He said. "I can handle it."

The portly, hairy chief bit down on his cigarette.

"Alright." He said. "I'll take your word for it. But if the hostage gets caught in any mess I won't have any choice but to take action. You know the mayor has been up my ass as it is, I don't need anymore griping about my detectives."

Ryo nodded and was about to head to the restaurant where he was intercepted momentarily by Dee.

"Be careful Ryo." He whispered grabbing a quick moment to kiss his husband. "Love you."

Ryo smiled gently.

"You too." He said.

* * *

><p>The chief hated warning good officers like Ryo. But with the city on his back to clean up the Two Seven's track record, he needed to make sure that they were complying and if something happened to the hostage because of Ryo's illness preventing his usually outstanding abilities (when Dee wasn't around) to perform, he'd never hear the end of it.<p>

Ryo meanwhile met JJ who was already positioned and ready to strike.

"Ryo-senpai!" JJ said quietly as Ryo got himself ready. "You don't look very good."

"So I've been told, repeatedly!" Ryo grumbled even though he felt very woozy.

"Hey, just mentioning." JJ said. "No need to get snippy."

Ryo said nothing as he watched the perp from his gun's eye scope. He was pacing nervously as his wife sat on the couch in sheer terror. It already looked like he smacked her up a little bit. It made Ryo's already hot blood boil.

"If he would just stop moving around I might have a shot."

"Neil Haussman." The Chief's voice bellowed from a loudspeaker. "We are once again asking you to comply with us. Please come out with your hands up!"

"JUST GO AWAY!" He yelled from another window out of JJ and Ryo's view. "THIS IS BETWEEN A HUSBAND AND WIFE! NO PIG COPS!"

"Come on Neil!" The Chief tried to soothe him. "We know you are in pain, we want to help you! We have given you the phone to talk to your family, we have met with your demands with getting you some food. All we are asking is that you help us out here."

"SHE WANTS TO LEAVE ME!" Neil said pointing to his terrified wife. "AFTER TEN YEARS OF MARRIAGE!"

"We can get you guys some marriage counseling, some aid, all you gotta do is trust us guy!"

Neil looked at his wife. With a growl he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the window in JJ and Ryo's line of vision.

"LOOK AT THIS! TEN YEARS! I LOVED YOU DAMMIT AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME? LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO HUH! THE FUCKING COPS ARE INVOLVED AGAIN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The woman was crying and pleading for her life.

Next thing everyone knew Neil was stumbling back clutching a now bleeding shoulder blade. JJ looked to see Ryo's gun billowing smoke.

"PERP'S DOWN CHARGE TEAM MOVE!" JJ yelled into his walkie talkie.

Dee and his team moved in steadily and got a screaming, sobbing Neil down on the ground within minutes.

Meanwhile, JJ looked over at Ryo who was wiping sweat from his brow.

"Will ya warn me when you do that!" He asked. "I honestly would have taken the shot."

Ryo didn't respond. The adrenaline rush plus his illness had made him so light headed that spots were dancing in front of his eyes.

"I…I think…"

THUD

"SENPAI!"

Within moments Ryo was motionless on the ground.


	2. What If?

Ryo sat in the cold room of the hospital room feeling nervous and exposed. The cloth gown he had on did not exactly leave much to the imagination, but his doctor wanted to do a full medical exam after his collapse the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"SENPAI!" JJ shouted as he rushed to Ryo's side. He checked Ryo's pulse and thankfully found a steady rhythm. JJ immediately radioed down below and within seconds the whole squad with Dee in the lead came rushing up to the roof. By then Ryo was beginning to stir.

"JESUS RYO!" Dee yelled gathering his partner in his arms. "Are you alright!"

He once again checked Ryo for a fever and while Ryo was sweating he couldn't tell if he was burning up.

"Call an ambulance!" JJ yelled.

"No, no ambulance." Ryo said. "I'm alright. I just got really dizzy."

"No nothing!" Dee yelled. "Dizzy spell my ass! You are going to the hospital if I have to drag you there myself!"

"But Dee…"

"Stop it Ryo." He said. "I mean it! Hospital and that's that!"

Ryo sighed in defeat. The look in his husband's eyes was genuine fear and he knew he couldn't let it go anymore. He needed to get this, whatever it was, figured out so he could get on with his life. He let the ambulance take him to the hospital and his primary physician was contacted so he could convene with the other doctors. Ryo was to stay in the hospital overnight for observation and the morning would be a long day of tests.

"That looks pleasant." Dee said as he watched Ryo pick at his hospital food the first night in the hospital. The sight of it made Ryo turn green as he pushed the plate away.

"Oh no you don't" Dee said. "You need to eat, you've hardly been touching a thing during the day."

"Come on Dee." Ryo said. "Would you eat this?"

Dee peered down at what looked to be Salisbury steak with watery gravy and peas. A white lumpy mass appeared to be mashed potatoes.

"Point taken." He said. "How about I bring you something then?"

Ryo smiled.

"Okay, how about some soup?" He asked.

"Sure, but I am also going to grab you a sandwich. You need something a bit more substantial. You have been living off liquids lately."

Ryo shrugged.

"Soup just doesn't seem to upset my stomach."

He then looked up.

"Can you see if they have brownies or something with chocolate?"

Dee cocked an eyebrow.

"You say you can only eat soup, but you want chocolate?"

Ryo shrugged.

"I dunno, I have just been wanting that lately. For some reason I can't keep my hand out of the cookie jar."

Dee scratched his head.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. The cafeteria is probably closed, but there is an all night diner just a few blocks from here."

Ryo smiled.

"Thanks Dee."

Dee smiled and got up, placing a kiss on Ryo's forehead and then his lips.

"Anything for you." He said. "You know I am here with you for the long haul right, no matter what?"

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Well I was hoping that wedding ring you are wearing isn't some sort of fashion statement of yours?"

Dee laughed, but both could see the other clearly. They were both worried that something was terribly wrong with Ryo.

"By the way the chief mentioned you are officially on sick leave until we find out what's wrong with you. He said to just keep him informed. Unfortunately, he wants me on second shift to do the paperwork. I told him to shove it."

Ryo frowned.

"Go to work Dee." He said. "We do need to keep a paycheck going."

"I can use a vacation day!"

"We were saving them for this year's vacation!" Ryo said. "We wanted to do a second honeymoon if we could."

Dee growled.

"But I want to be there for you!" He said. "I don't want you to be all alone…what if..."

He turned his head away.

"What if it DOES turn out to be something serious and I am not there? I want to be there with you."

Ryo reached out and caressed his husband's cheek after a few moments of silence.

"You are with me Dee, always." He said. "If it does turn out to be serious I'll call you right away, but I am not going to let you skip work if it just turns out to be just a virus. It's not worth it."

"But…"

"No excuses Dee." Ryo said. "I'm a big boy, I'll be alright. Just go to work and I'll call you as soon as I can.:

Ryo reached over and kissed Dee warmly on the mouth.

"Now go get me my dinner." He whispered.

Dee smiled and pecked his husband's lips.

"You got it."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Now as Ryo sat nervously and impatiently waiting for his doctor to arrive, he himself started wondering if it WAS something serious. What if the doctors were just waiting until they could find the courage to tell him he was really sick? What if….<p>

Suddenly the door squeaked open and Ryo looked up to see his personal physician, Dr. Peter Rudolph, and the ER doctor, Dr. Dennis Tierney step inside. Ryo tried to read the looks on their face, but they were expressionless.

"Well Mr. Maclean-Laytner your test results are back." Dr. Tierney said adjusting his glasses.

"Okay..." Ryo was all he could muster out of his dry mouth.

"And well at first we did think it was a touch of the flu you had, but as we ran through the course of tests something did pop up."

"Pop up?" Ryo gulped.

"Let's just say we did find the reason behind your recent bouts of nausea, dizziness, and your fainting spell as of late." Dr. Tierney said. "I guess there is no real easy way to say this."

_'Oh my god.'_ Ryo thought. _'It is something bad.'_

Thoughts of cancer, leukemia, brain tumors, everything ran through Ryo's head all at once. Everything but what the doctor was about to say….

"Mr. Maclean-Laytner, you're pregnant."


	3. I'm What?

_"Mr. Maclean Laytner, you're pregnant."_

It took Ryo a few minutes to process the information as well as blink and breathe.

"Say that again?" He asked hoarsely.

"Congratulations Randy!" Dr. Rudolph said a bit more enthusiastically. He was Ryo's personal physician and a good friend of the family.

"You're going to have a baby!"

Once again silence.

"You must be joking!" Ryo nearly screamed. "There is no way I can be pregnant, those test results must be someone else's."

"I'm afraid not sir." Dr. Tierney said. "You gave us your consent to run every test including a male pregnancy test and that was the only one that came up positive. Both in urine and blood."

Ryo remembered being asked if he would like to have the pregnancy test done. He pretty much scoffed at the idea, but thought what the hell, they were testing for everything else, might as well just go through everything .

"Randy." Dr. Rudolph said caringly. "It is true, you're going to have a baby."

Ryo ran his hand through his hair and realized he was sweating. This couldn't be happening.

"But…how?" He asked.

Dr. Tierney sat down in a nearby chair.

"The human body is a complete mystery even to those advanced of doctors and scientists. Once they think they have discovered something, something else occurs. Just as it has done with the male anatomy. Did you take health class or biology in school?"

Ryo nodded.

"Then you already know that the male anatomy contains one ovary. Usually that ovary is either barren of eggs or just inactive due to genetics, biology, etc. Then there are cases like yours where the ovary becomes active and will maybe shed an egg or two every once in awhile. Except with women, it is through a menstrual cycle. With men, it will usually be secreted through urine. Occasionally there is some bleeding, but can be mistaken for either illness, injury, or not even noticeable."

"How the hell does it become active!" Ryo nearly screamed. "I've never had any thing like this before?"

Dr. Tierney just shrugged.

"One of the many mysteries scientists are trying to figure out. Some say its because of environment, brain activity, human body development, genetics."

He smirked just a little.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy."

Ryo was ready to lunge, but the kindly Dr. Rudolph put his hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"Enough Dennis." He turned back to Ryo. "Randy, you and your husband, when was the last time you were sexually active?"

Ryo blushed.

"Umm, last week, Sunday."

Dr. Rudolph noted this.

"A bit too soon for your symptoms to have shown up. Any other dates you can remember?"

As Ryo rattled off the..ahem..numerous dates of he and Dee's sexual exploits, Dr. Tierney cleared his throat.

"If you would prefer I could leave the room." Dr. Tierney said. "I can gather some information for you Mr. Maclean-Laytner if you'd like?"

"Please do Dennis." Dr. Rudolph.

Dr. Tierney nodded and left the room and Dr. Rudolph went back to tending to Ryo.

"I knew that would kick him out. Dennis is a good sort, but still kind of squeamish about male relationships."

He looked over at Ryo.

"Okay, so you said that you and Dee had a weekend getaway nearly two months ago. That sounds a bit more like it. Once I can really examine you, I'll be able to tell for sure.

Ryo meanwhile felt like he was going to pass out again, but this time from shock.

"Easy there Randy." He said noticing Ryo on the verge of a panic attack. "Just take a few deep breaths."

"I just can't believe this." Ryo said. "I was so stupid, I didn't think! Oh my God, neither did Dee. We haven't used protection, we didn't think we needed too!"

"Many men don't Randy." He said. "It's not a sign of stupidity or anything. This situation is a very complex one. Trust me I've seen it enough with many patients. We can encourage birth control until the cows come home, but it still doesn't stop people from being thoughtless."

"Like me and Dee huh?" Ryo whispered.

"In your case I wouldn't say thoughtless." Dr. Rudolph said with a smile. "Your situation, unexpected absolutely, but so are most pregnancies. But, what does make me happy is that you and your husband aren't mindless teenagers. You are adults with careers and a happy relationship as far as what I can see. I mean my God Dee nearly scared the living daylights out of me when he told me to take good care of you! I think he also did the same to Dennis back there."

He put his hand on Ryo's.

"Whatever you decide to do, I know it will be for the absolute best."

"What we decide to do?" Ryo whispered.

Just then Dr. Tierney returned.

"I have some papers for you Randy." Dr. Tierney said. "Information about male pregnancy and recommended books for those expecting. Now please don't feel insulted or that I am insinuating anything, but there are other pamphlets in there about your options aside from child-birth."

Ryo knew what that meant. Options meaning adoption or abortion.

"I was just about to check Randy to see how far along in his pregnancy he is, if you could draw that curtain Dennis."

Once they were shrouded, Dr. Rudolph had Ryo lie down, lift his robe just a little, and proceeded to feel around Ryo's abdomen.

"Hmm…by the look and feel of this, I would definitely say that you brought back a souvenir from that weekend getaway. You are most definitely two months along."

Ryo gulped.

"Now then." Dr. Rudolph said recording some notes into Ryo's file. I know this is a lot for you to take in. But, you know as your physician and friend I do want to help you and Dee?"

"Oh my lord, Dee!" Ryo said out loud. "What am I going to tell him! How am I going to tell him!? He doesn't even like kids! He can barely stand our foster son!"

Dr. Rudolph looked up.

"I'd be glad to tell him for you, if you'd like."

Ryo was at a lost.

Dr. Rudolph then smiled again.

"For someone who hates children though, I saw him rush in here with said foster son into my office when the boy suffered a concussion. He made sure that, Bikky, if I remember was also treated well and soothed him as best he could."

Ryo had totally forgotten about that. He had been upstate visiting his Aunt Elena because she needed help with some of his father's things that she had uncovered in her attic. Dee had to work and Bikky had school. Bikky had gotten a concussion after smacking into another boy during a basketball game and falling hard onto the pavement. Dee had rushed to the hospital in a mad frenzy demanding to be with Bikky.

"I even remember the boy vomiting on Dee, one of those other nasty side effects of concussions." Dr. Rudolph said. "The man just tried to relax the boy, hardly noticing he was now a mess. He just cleaned up and was right next to him again."

"I'm not trying to influence your decision Randy." Dr. Rudolph said as he handed Ryo some papers as well as a prescription for prenatal vitamins should Ryo decide to keep the baby. "Again whatever you choose you have my support 100 percent. But don't underestimate your husband. He may talk big, but he's got a heart of gold. You're a lucky man. My wife even comments on how lucky you both are."

Ryo smiled weakly as Dr. Rudolph handed him his clothes.

"Now go home, get some rest." He said. "I'll write a note for your job that you need some sick time. I won't reveal the reason of course, but I know you need some time to think. Besides, that collapse yesterday warranted concern. You need rest regardless if it was a side effect of the pregnancy plus plenty of nutrition. I also included the name of an excellent ob/gyn on one of those note papers. He's highly recommended by many men and women who have been in his office. And before you say anything, "when I say recommended by men" I mean pregnant men."

Ryo could only change and walk out of the hospital in a daze.

* * *

><p>The heat from the summer sun beat down on Ryo as he walked. He didn't feel like going home just yet nor did he feel like calling Dee.<p>

"Dr. Rudolph may know Dee through that experience with Bikky." He thought sadly. "But Bikky is a teenager, not a baby. And how is Bikky going to take to all of this? He'll probably go ballistic! I mean granted, Bikky is going off to college in a few years, but by that time the baby will only be nearing five. Oh God, a preschool aged child and Dee in our home."

Ryo barely took time to notice the world around him. Peering up just long enough to see the street lights change from "Don't Walk" to "Walk".

"And me, how can I be a cop while pregnant." He thought. "I'll be laughed right out of the precinct. How can I handle nine months of cravings and morning sickness. I know I'll become huge and ugly and horribly moody. I'll probably drive Dee to leaving me!"

That thought scared Ryo the most and he needed to sit down. He took a seat on a nearby bench and just stared off into space.

He was so lost in thought for a long period of time. It was only when a loud screech interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, whats the matter my little man?"

Ryo turned to see a lanky man with a long nose and short dark hair turn and pick a baby, undoubtedly a boy by the "Daddy's boy" t-shirt and shorts he was wearing wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Aw, you want your baba?" He asked. "Daddy will get it for you."

Ryo watched quietly as the man lifted a bottle from a nearby cooler and placed it in his son's mouth.

"There we go, that should knock you right out." He said then he looked over at Ryo.

"I swear to God this kid eats like no tomorrow!" He said.

Ryo smiled lightly and just nodded.

The man grinned and turned back to his son who was sucking happily on the nipple.

"Oi Isaiah relax, its not like its going to be your last bottle ever!" He said teasingly as his son wolfed down the milk. "I am starting to dread the day we wean you."

He looked back over at Ryo who was once again staring out into space.

"So, when are you due?"

Ryo's eyes widened when those words crossed his mind.

"Huh, what!?" Ryo sputtered.

"Sorry, if I am being nosy, but I was just wondering when you are going to have your little bundle of joy?"

"Wha-what makes you think I'm pregnant?" Ryo asked nervously.

"Oh, little things here and there, mostly the fact that you keep rubbing your stomach."

"I could just have a stomachache you know!?"

The man laughed lightly as he lifted his son to his shoulder to burp him.

"Oh trust me, I know that rub and that is not the rub of an upset stomach, it is the rub of a man expecting!"

The man patted his son's back while Ryo just blushed madly.

"And you're an expert on this?" Ryo asked.

"Pfft, I should write the book on it!" He said as his son belched loud enough to scare the birds. "Been through it 3 times myself after all!"

"You mean your wife has?" Ryo asked.

The man once again laughed.

"God no, I mean ME!" He said. "I have given birth 3 times in the last 3 years!"

Ryo stared in disbelief.

"What…you…?"

"Yup…me…I have been the lucky man to pop out not 1, but 3 kids! And the first two were at the same time…fraternal twins!"

Ryo once again was dumbfounded just as a large man with light buzzed cut hair, blue eyes and tan skin, approached carrying two kids in each arm who were covered in what appeared to be ice cream.

"My goodness, looks like someone visited the ice cream man!"

"You kidding!?" The large man said as he balanced the two kids. "These two practically mauled the poor guy. Did Isaiah also get his treat?"

"Yup and he's just about out again and it appears we made a friend."

Ryo blushed when all eyes were on him.

"The name's Joel Weinstein-Fitgerald." The lanky man that had been talking to Ryo earlier said. "This is my husband Kevin and our children. The girl on the right is Tova, the boy on the left is Patrick and you've already met Isaiah."

Ryo was still speechless as the large man named Kevin extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" He said. "Any friend of Joel's is a friend of mine!"

Ryo shook slightly as the large hand overtook his own.

"But we didn't catch your name?" Joel said.

"Umm…mine is Randy, Randy Maclean-Laytner."

"The Mr. Expecting Randy Maclean-Laytner." Joel said gleefully.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you embarrassed the poor guy." Kevin said as he put both kids down. "Joel you know not every guy goes over the moon at the thought of being pregnant like you have!"

Kevin turned back to Ryo.

"I can tell by the look on your face that my husband outted you." He said. "He has a tendency to do that. Apparently since he has had our kids he has developed this 6th sense of knowing if a man is pregnant. So if you are not sure or are not, please excuse him."

"Oh no its okay." Ryo said. "Honestly, I just found out myself so its all a bit insane right now. My husband doesn't even know, we all thought that I just was suffering from some virus."

Ryo couldn't believe he was just dumping his secrets on people he barely knew.

"Oh my god, that can be the worse!" Joel said with a bit of exaggeration. "When I was first pregnant with the twins we thought it was the Kugel my Aunt Evelyn made for Passover. The woman tries Lord knows."

Kevin chuckled as he took a seat.

"Turned out to be much more than undercooked noodle pudding!"

"Yeah about 5lbs each much more!"

Ryo couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Wow, they were both 5lbs at birth?!"

"A rarity for a man carrying twins! Usually they come out as preemies, but these two I was able to carry to term." Joel said as his twins approached. "My bubbie Jackie always said I was special!"

He turned back to Ryo.

"So how far along are you?"

Ryo sighed.

"Two months." He said looking down once again at his stomach. He then noticed a little hand reach over to his stomach. It was their daughter Tova who looked up at him smiling.

Ryo chuckled.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi." She said. "You have baby in there? Daddy had Isa in his tummy, then he come out."

Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, our daughter has inherited her daddy's sixth sense as well."

Ryo smiled.

"Yeah, there's a baby in here." He said quietly. Tova removed her hand and left a nice little chocolate ice cream handprint on his shirt.

"Oh no!" Joel exclaimed. Ï should have wiped her hands! Sorry about that Randy!"

Just as Joel was reaching for a wet nap for Ryo and the kids, Patrick came over too and put his hand on Ryo's stomach.

"There baby in dere Pat." Tova said as Joel pulled her to his side. "Just like daddy!"

Patrick smiled.

"BABY!" He said happily.

"Come here let dada clean you off." Kevin said as he reached for his son. "Tova and Patrick sometimes copy each other. So glad they weren't identical!"

Ryo just looked down at his shirt now covered in 2 little handprints right at his stomach." He looked over at the twins whose fathers were now cleaning them up. Tova had the dark hair and eyes of Joel while Patrick was a mini Kevin. Isaiah who was still sleeping soundly in his stroller appeared to be a mix.

"I should get going." He said. Ït was a pleasure meeting you.

"Wait Randy!" Joel said. He took the wrapper from the wet nap and quickly wrote on it.

"That's our phone number!" He said. "Kevin and I don't get much time with adults that aren't interested in talking about parenthood or hanging out at family restaurants that involve high chairs instead of a bar!"

"Joel!" Kevin scolded.

Öh you know its true macho man. We need friends just like the kids do and I am sure Randy and his husband could use some support outside of the doctor's office as well, not that I am implying anything about your family life. It's their first baby after all!"

"His intuition speaks again!" Kevin said dramatically. "You don't know that!"

Ryo grinned.

"Actually he is right. I have a foster son, but this is my first baby. And yeah…it was very nice talking to you Mr. Weinstein-Fitzgerald. Thank you for introducing me to your family."

"The name's Joel." He said. "Weinstein-Fitzgerald is only used at my office."

"Okay, Joel." Ryo said. "Then you can call me Ryo." He said. "That's my Japanese name and what everyone calls me."

Oooo…part Japanese huh?" Joel said. "I knew it by those handsome eyes. Your husband's a lucky guy."

"Down boy." Kevin said rolling his eyes but he was smirking. Joel had made it clear that Kevin was the only man for him and vice versa.

Ryo just laughed.

"Thank you, now I have to go home and tell my husband." Ryo said. Any advice.

"Smelling salts, cold compress, and make sure he is somewhere he can't hit his head." Kevin answered with a rub of his head. "Trust me. Even the toughest guy can lose consciousness after hearing that bit of news."

Ryo smiled.

"I'll take that into consideration.


	4. Telling Dee

Dee didn't know what to think when his shift was finally over. He had been chain smoking most of the day, making sure his cell phone was fully charged, that the office phone still had a dial tone, and basically driving everyone up a wall. He had been yelled at by the chief twice to get his ass back to his desk and work on the reports from the case the day before, but as hard as he tried his mind was only focused on one thing…Ryo. He had called the hospital only to find out Ryo had been discharged, but that didn't ease his nerves that much.

Ryo was his heart, his life. Never before had he known someone like his husband or been in love with him the way Dee was. He considered himself one lucky son of a bitch and he'd be damned if that love ended up being extinguished way too soon. He had his true love and God and Satan would have to fight him to separate them before their time.

Nevertheless, Dee had to stick out the day as much as he hated it. He had promised Ryo and he would honor that promise. Thankfully, a case JJ, the lavender haired force sniper, and his partner Drake had been working on required some assistance, so did was able to take his mind off of Ryo for a good portion of the day, but once it was time for him to punch out, he did so with record speed. He sprinted to the subway station hoping to grab the first route that would get him home as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Ryo got home an hour or two before Dee. He was still shocked over the news of his pregnancy and was anxiously wracking his brain on how to tell Dee the news.<p>

"Dee is probably going to go out of his mind." Ryo thought a bit sadly as he removed his dress shirt and pants from the following day he walked over to the hamper. As he passed by the tall mirror on the bedroom's doorframe, he stopped.

"Wow." He whispered as he stared at his reflection. While it wasn't completely evident, there was a very tiny swell right below his navel. Ryo once again reached out to touch it.

"I can't believe this is…real." He said. "This isn't some figment of my imagination is it? You…you're in there huh?"

He rubbed his stomach for a few minutes and then shook his head.

"Don't go getting soft now." He said. "Dee still doesn't know. He's going to need as much strength as you."

Ryo sighed gently as he lifted his dress shirt to shake out a few wrinkles. Once again he stopped as he held out the shirt over his chest. Clearly marked were the two little hand prints by Tova and Patrick right on his belly. Almost as if they too had felt the barely noticeable presence of the baby inside Ryo. It made Ryo chuckle.

"Maybe kids do have that sixth sense that Kevin mentioned." He said as he took his shirt and threw it in the hamper. Grabbing a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Ryo changed then sat on the bed once again going over in his mind what he was going to say to Dee.

In the 90 degree sun he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. While he caught the quickest subway he could, Dee still had a bit of a way's to get to the apartment. His heart was in his throat. Dee had a tendency to think the worst and it was Ryo who usually knocked some sense back into him.

Finally, their apartment building came into sight and Dee practically mauled some tenants who were leaving. When the elevator took too slow, he ran up the stairs.

"Dee, I have something to tell you…ummm…I am not sick thank god…just…I am…uhh…"

"Ryo!"

Ryo looked up to hear the sound of the front door bursting open. He was about to get up when Dee fled into the room, dripping in sweat and panting. He grabbed Ryo, and held him close.

"Oh my God, Ryo." He said. "Why didn't you call me! They told me you were released! Is everything okay, are you alright!"

Ryo in shock just held his husband.

"Dee…I…"

Dee took his husband's face in his hands.

"Ryo, no matter what I am here for you." He said quietly. "If there is something please don't keep it from me. I am here every step of the way. I will give you anything you need and never ever leave you or stop loving you. Just please tell me what's wrong?"

Ryo looked into his husband's deep green eyes before placing a gentle, long kiss on his mouth. Dee was too good, he could always sense it when Ryo was keeping something from him. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't pretend it was nothing.

After the kiss broke he put his head on Dee's shoulder.

"There…there is something…the doctor…did find something…"Ryo whispered.

Dee closed his eyes tightly, praying that no tears would start to fall.

"Oh no…" He whispered. "Not you…not my Ryo." He said.

"It's nothing like that Dee." He said as he led his husband to the edge of the bed and kneeled down to him.

"Then its something curable?" Dee said with a glimmer of hope.

"Yes and no." Ryo said as he put his hand on his husband.

"Dee…I don't know how to tell you this…but…but I am…"

Ryo hung his head the words caught in his throat.

Dee stroked his husband's hair as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Please tell me Ryo." He said. "Tell me please so I can help you fight it."

Ryo stifled a sob and looked up at Dee with watery eyes.

"Dee…I'm…I'm….

Ryo swallowed hard.

I'm pregnant, Dee."


	5. Dee's Reaction

For Dee, the words just floated into his mind and stayed there.

_"I'm pregnant, Dee."_ Ryo answered.

It took Dee minutes to digest that information.

"You're…you're what?" He whispered.

"Pregnant Dee." Ryo said as a few stray tears escaped his eyes. "You and me…we are going to have a baby."

Dee felt the room begin to spin. He would have fallen backwards had Ryo not been there to catch him. Even though he was on the bed Ryo wanted to make sure he had his husband's full attention. His heart was racing and he wanted to tell Dee everything and not wait.

"I couldn't believe it myself." Ryo said as he held Dee to him. "The doctor said both my urine and blood tests came back positive."

"How?" Dee squeaked out. "How are you pregnant?"

"I wish I knew myself." He said. "But somehow, when you and I were in Lake George…something inside me…and then you….and we made love…and now…"

Ryo put his hand on his belly.

"This." He whispered.

"Jesus." Dee once again felt dizzy. Dee had already knew the basics of male pregnancy. Thankfully he and his previous male partners had used protection, but with Ryo they didn't feel the need too. They were married, neither had had any sign of ovulation, and they had had sex plenty of times before and this had never happened.

"But we have had sex a gajillion times!" Dee yelled. "All of a sudden one weekend romp and you are…expecting!"

"Hey it could have happened to you ya know!" Ryo argued. "I've topped you as well! The doctor said these just happen sometimes! That the ovary just decides to hey…I think I'll try and make this guy pregnant today! Dammit!"

Ryo sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Besides, it wasn't just some weekend romp. We made love Dee." Ryo whispered. Ï know it sounds stupid and dramatic, but I mean God, I don't want to look at it like it was some…mistake."

Dee turned to Ryo.

"Do…do you want to…have it?"

The million dollar question.

Ryo looked at Dee.

"I don't know Dee." He whispered. "The doctor gave me information not just about having the baby, but if we decided to…you know…handle it another way."

He stared at Dee with uncertain eyes.

"Would you…want me to have it?"

And the billion dollar question.

Dee just stared at Ryo unsure of what to say. Before he could even open his mouth to respond his cell phone went off with a loud blare.

"God dammit." Dee whispered looking at the caller ID on the phone. "It's JJ that moron!"

"It's alright." Ryo whispered. "Go ahead."

Dee sighed angrily and answered.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME JJ!" Dee yelled. His face softened just a little bit.

"AW SHIT NOW? OF ALL THE ROTTEN…CAN'T YOU GET TED TO DO IT!"

More silence, but Ryo could hear JJ faintly through the phone.

"PLEASE JJ I REALLY CAN'T…"

Ryo stood up and moved Dee's hand down.

"Go." He whispered.

"No, Ryo…I…"

Ryo shook his head and put his finger to Dee's lips.

"Please?" He said. "We haven't reached any decision and we still have a job to do.

Dee shook his head.

"I was just helping JJ with a case and his perp ended up in the hospital after getting into it with Drake. He just wants me there to help them wrap up loose ends."

Ryo smiled.

"You do owe him after he said he'd stay and complete your paperwork so you could go on a date with me." He said. "Go and we'll talk later."

Dee sighed.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Dee reached over and kissed Ryo and then went back to the phone as he headed out the door.

"ALRIGHT I'M ON MY WAY NOW!"

Ryo could only stare at the front door longingly.

* * *

><p>"Jesus that slime had a freakin iron fist!" Drake said as he rubbed a now bruising cheek.<p>

"You bruised him enough." JJ said. "Hence why he is here!"

"Hey it was your bullet in his shoulder that really landed him here!"

"Could you two cut it out with the love squabble?" Dee said as he walked out of the suspect's room. He had been asked by JJ to talk with the perp while JJ tended to his partner who had gotten into quite a scuffle. It was only when the perp drew a gun from his pocket did JJ move in and use his own handgun to subdue the suspect.

"And I'd thought you'd be proud of me!" Drake said mockingly. "How's Ryo by the way! I heard from JJ he was released from the hospital!"

"He…he's fine." Dee whispered. "Are we done now?"

"The doc just wants to check out my ribs." Drake said. "Then he'll let me go. I say we all grab a brewsky after a day like today!"

"Definitely sounds like a good idea." JJ said. "Hey senpai won't don't you and Ryo come along! Since you said he's fine, a night out might do him good."

Dee shook his head suddenly needing a cigarette.

"He's…he's still feeling kind of shitty." Dee said. "And I am too damn tired after this. You two party…I'm heading out."

"Hehehe..I guess married life wears out even the strongest of jackasses!" Drake said jokingly.

"Drake…" JJ scolded.

"At least this jackass has somebody to come home too!" Dee answered a bit harshly. "When's the last time one of your constant hit and runs actually stayed for more than a day!"

"Eee…just kidding there Dee." Drake said holding up both hands. "No need to be so moody."

"Yeah, yeah…sorry." Dee said running a hand through his hair. "Glad you are still in one piece Parker, I'll see ya guys later."

And off Dee went.

"Damn something is definitely bugging him." Drake said.

JJ bit his lip.

"I just hope he was telling the truth when he said Ryo was fine." JJ answered.

Dee stood on the elevator with his head against the cool glass barely paying attention to the floors the elevator was passing. When the doors opened up, Dee unknowingly stepped off believing he had reached the lobby. Heading in the direction he thought was the exit, he realized he had just ended up down a long hallway.

"Ack, what the hell. I shouldn't have zoned out!" Dee said. Scouring around, he found the nearest sign.

**MATERNITY WARD**

Dee turned to his right to see that he was face to face with a long, wide window. And within that window was a myriad of tiny plastic cradles, each holding a precious newborn.

Dee gulped as he peered in. Most of them were asleep, but there were a few squirming about. When one began to cry a nurse would hurry over to the baby and tend to him or her, or they would take the moveable cradle and wheel out of the room probably to one of the new mothers.

Dee just stared for a long while.

"Holy shit…that…that could be my baby in there." He said to himself. He tried to see the names of the babies that were written on the little cards inside the cradles, but really all he could tell through the colored card if it was a boy or girl.

"Oh my God." A voice interrupted Dee's thoughts.

Dee turned to see a man with what appeared to be a 24-48hr. shadow, dark circles under his eyes, basically looked like he had just rolled out of bed after a night on the town.

"Hehe…she's beautiful." The man said trying to contain his emotion. "I think she has my nose! I bet that's my nose."

Dee smiled a little.

"Which is she?" Dee couldn't help but ask.

The man laughed again.

"Right there…on the left."

Dee peered and sure enough there was a little cradle with a pink sign. A newborn all wrapped in a blanket and a tiny cap lay stirring just a little.

"Her name is Madeline." He said. "My little Maddy. I can't believe she's here!"

"Congrats dude." Dee said quietly. "She's cute."

Suddenly a nurse came over and picked Madeline up.

Within minutes the nurse appeared with the baby.

"Taylor asked if you like to have a few moments feeding Madeline."

The man stared at the nurse in awe as she handed him the baby and the bottle. Madeline just opened her eyes and began to cry. It was hoarse cry, not like the cries Dee was used to hearing at the orphanage. It was definitely screeching, but not to the point of ear bleeding.

"It's okay Maddy." He said. "Daddy's here."

Dee couldn't help but stare.

"I am so glad she is here." The man said. "Never in my life did I ever imagine this would happen to me. But God, now I can't see life without her, or Tay. Hehe…we are a family now."

The man kissed the baby's forehead as she sucked from the bottle.

"Which one is yours?" The man suddenly asked Dee.

Dee nearly choked.

"No…none of them…I am just…sightseeing."

"Ethan?" Dee looked up to see a light haired man in a robe and wheelchair approach them.

"Taylor!" The man said. "What are you doing up…you should be in bed!"

"You've been gone awhile, I just wanted to make sure you and the baby are okay." Taylor asked.

The man, now known as Ethan, looked at his boyfriend.

"I didn't think you would be able to move after that epidural."

"I am fine." Taylor said. "Did she eat okay?"

"Yeah, her formula is just about gone." Ethan said. "I guess we burp her now?"

Dee meanwhile was shocked. He had genuinely thought Taylor was a woman, but nope here was Taylor clearly the one who gave birth as he coddled over his newborn and his boyfriend.

His thought was interrupted by the baby give off a small hiccup.

"Huh…I didn't know there was such a thing as sleep belching." Dee said as he saw Ethan holding Madeline over his shoulder.

Ethan and Taylor chuckled as they remained fixated on their baby.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Taylor said looking up at Dee. "Sorry we're new dads, we have the right to gloat, at least until we leave the hospital."

Dee smiled.

"Hey after what your man told me, you deserve it."

"It was such an experience." Taylor said staring at his newborn. "The pain was unbearable, but when she came out all of that was forgotten."

Dee gulped a little.

"If you don't mind me asking…how was the pregnancy?"

Taylor looked up at Dee and smiled.

"It actually wasn't too bad." He said. "I had a few rough days, but really it was another experience. Especially when I first felt her kick and move inside me, there is nothing like that."

"I was the wreck." Ethan said. "I didn't know if we were ready for a baby. We just got on our own two feet. I wanted that honeymoon period, but I guess Maddy had other plans."

"We still did though…have our romantic times." Taylor said. "It was even more intimate with me being pregnant. There was something so beautiful about after having sex that you lie there and you and your partner rubbing your naked belly. Knowing that it was created out of that love for one another."

Taylor laughed.

"Listen to us, basically throwing out our life story and we are probably making this guy uncomfortable."

Dee smiled a little.

"Nah, you didn't. I'm a cop, I've seen and heard a lot worse."

"Sorry again." Ethan said. "We just…we are just in our own little world right now."

"Yeah well congrats again." Dee said. He then leaned over to look at the baby and his heart couldn't help but melt. He reached out and touched the tiny hand that had poked out of the blanket. The tiny fist wrapped around his finger.

"She is a lucky little baby." He was able to squeak out.

Dee turned to leave.

"Hey!" Taylor called out.

"Yeah?"

"Congrats to you too." He said.

Dee blushed lightly and shook his head as he continued to leave.

"Thanks man."


	6. How it Happened

**Authors Note:** _Scratch and Sniff! What's that smell...Why it's a lemon! Yeah...I tried. I hope its smexy, I had someone once tell me that I shouldn't write lemon scenes...but I can't write a FAKE story without some hot loving. Hope you enjoy!_

_Love, _

_Citrine Rain_

* * *

><p>Ryo laid in bed that night looking over the pamphlets the doctors had given him. They talked a lot about nutrition and how to keep some pregnancy symptoms at bay and how to maintain a healthy lifestyle while pregnant. He had glanced over the abortion and adoption pamphlets, but decided he'd rather wait until Dee got home. There was even some information about what to do after the baby was born, how to handle postpartum depression, and how to keep a marriage or partnership alive after having a baby.<p>

"I am not stupid." Ryo said. "No one goes in knowing how to be a parent. It's going to be hard on top of all the beauty they put into this. That's my fear, can Dee and I handle that?"

Ryo fell back down into the bed.

"Then again, its not like Dee and I couldn't handle a street kid. He thought I was nuts for taking Bikky in and now look at it. Bikky is still a handful but he is still ours, Dee acknowledges him as ours, not mine. He takes care of Bikky when I am not there just like a father does."

He continued to think some more as he stared into space.

"Sleepless nights are a part of our jobs as cops anyway. At least it's a cranky baby instead of a serial killer. And we have enough funds to provide for the baby and Bikky. My parents left me a good inheritance and Uncle Rick taught me the finer points of money saving."

"Dee and me aren't some dumb out of luck couple." Ryo said. "We have the means and the capabilities. Do we have the emotional and mental capabilities is what I wonder about. And it's not like the precinct hasn't had pregnant officers before. Both men and women."

Ryo sighed and once again put his hand on his belly. It was true. The Two Seven didn't exactly treat their pregnant officers like they were abominations. Most of the time the pregnant men kept it under wraps because they wanted their "masculinity" intact, but at the same time if it was found out, there were more open arms and less protest. A baby was a baby. To the staunch pro-lifers, regardless of whether or not it was carried by a man or woman, it was still a human life. The same went with the pro-choice people, who cared who gave birth to it as long as it was provided for? If they weren't ready then make that decision that was best for them. The bottom line was it didn't matter who had the baby.

"I'll probably be on desk duty most of the time." Ryo said. "That's not going to be fun. I would like to be out on the field with Dee. But it's not like that's for the rest of my life."

He started rubbing his belly.

"And we would have our little child to come home too. And even bigger purpose to continue being detectives. To keep things safe and happy for him or her."

He smiled.

"I wonder who you are going to look like." He said. That idea stopped him for a minute.

"I hope Dee comes home soon."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dee was walking the streets of New York just in state of confusion. Mainly his mind focused on how this had happened.<p>

It had been Ryo's idea. A weekend getaway to Lake George, NY. The weather was turning into summer, everything was in bloom and after working a brutal homicide that finally had been solved by Dee and Ryo's excellent skills, they needed some serious R&R.

They booked a small hotel room overlooking the lake and arrived there just before sunset.

"Man this is great." Dee said enthusiasm after having a nice, full dinner at a nearby restaurant.

"I know." Ryo said. "Finally some peace and quiet."

Dee smiled and reached out his hand to brush against Ryo's fingertips.

"Finally some well deserved me and you time."

Ryo blushed lightly, but smiled. They decided on taking dessert to go and venture down to one of the many sandy dunes that overlooked the lake. After a little while of walking barefoot hand in hand on the sand, then found a quiet spot. Spreading out a small blanket, they sat down on the sand, popped open some wine and sat together nibbling on their dessert while watching the tranquil lake.

"This is heaven." Dee whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ryo.

Ryo smiled and snuggled into Dee.

"Yeah." He whispered.

Dee kissed Ryo's ear.

"I love you so much." He told Ryo.

Ryo smiled.

"I love the fact that when you and I are alone like this, I get to see this side of you."

Dee smirked.

"Well a certain someone will probably slug me if I acted like this at work. And you know Bikky would do the same if I did it at home with him around.:

Ryo laughed.

"Point taken." He said.

Dee wrapped his arms tighter around Ryo.

"Hey we are still cops, I don't want to lose my touch with them just because I happen to be partnered with the sexiest man in the precinct who is also my husband."

Ryo turned to Dee.

"You really have no fear do you, about what people think?"

Dee shook his head.

"Not when it comes to who I love." He said. "There is no reason to hide it, at least in my opinion. I don't care if the entire world turns its back on me because I was bisexual. But if you did, God I don't know what I would do."

Ryo kneeled up, took Dee's face in his hands and kissed him warmly.

"You'll never lose me." He said. "I may still be shy about admitting who we are, but I am not ashamed or embarrassed to be with you. You were the one who brought me out of denial. You were the one who showed me life again and you are the one I want to spend my life with. I didn't marry you out of some dare or desperation of being alone. I married you because I wanted to be your husband. I wanted to celebrate and cement our promise to each other in front of God and our friends and family. I don't care about the rest of the world, I just don't want to see the people I love attacked by narrow-minded people."

Dee took Ryo's hand.

"That will never happen because I will attack them first before they utter one word against us or our friends and family. To love, honor, and protect for the rest of my life. I made that promise to you and I don't break promises."

Ryo once again kissed Dee, but a bit more heatedly. They slowly fell upon the blanket and began to kiss and neck passionately.

"Dee.." Ryo whispered as Dee's hands began to explore underneath his sweater.

"Ryo..." Dee moaned full of love and passion as he kissed Ryo's soft skin that was marred by slight scars from perps and childhood accidents.

With a gulp, Ryo boldly took Dee's t-shirt and lifted it over his head. He wanted his husband and didn't think they could make it back to their room. They were well hidden from prying eyes and Ryo wanted to experience making love to Dee somewhere new and this was exactly a wonderful place.

He reached up and massaged Dee's solid chest with his hands.

"God you are beautiful." Ryo said as Dee began to unbutton his shirt.

Dee spread the shirt open gently and ran his hands up and down Ryo's pale chest, gently brushing against his nipples making Ryo gasp quietly.

Dee leaned down and began to kiss Ryo's neck gently as Ryo ran his fingers through Dee's lush black hair. Then using one hand he unbuckled Ryo's belt.

"Ryo will…can we…?" Dee stuttered.

Ryo smiled as he reached over and began unzipping Dee's zipper.

"Yes." He said.

Dee watched in wonder as Ryo unzipped then helped him out of his jeans. Dee did the same with Ryo's until both were just in their boxers. They rolled over and once again began kissing hotly with Dee underneath. Ryo took the iniative then, kissing Dee's entire body, only stopping to slowly remove Dee's boxers. His erection smacked lightly against Dee's stomach and Ryo couldn't stop but stare at his husband for a moment.

He really was a lucky, lucky man. The wind would blow Dee's raven hair off of his eyes revealing their deep green hue even in the moonlight. His lips were a deep pink, warm and inviting with every kiss given. Dee's well built body was olive toned with very little hair making the skin soft and warm. Sweat was already dripping in rivulets on his flat stomach down to the small line of hair that led to his impressive sized erection. Ryo couldn't help himself but reach down and feather it in kisses. Dee laid back on the blanket and let his husband take the control.

"God Ryo…don't stop." Dee whispered as Ryo licked the inside of his thigh up to the tip of arousal. It was so hot to the point of aching. He took Ryo's head and pulled him in for a kiss. He could taste the precum from his erection on Ryo's tongue as he explored it, Ryo moaning into his throat.

They pulled apart wetly and stared each other, their eyes practically crazy with lust and panting heavily. Dee couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Ryo and turned him over so now he was on the bottom. Dee had one problem though.

"I really don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

Ryo grinned. He reached over for his jean's and pulled out a tiny tube of lube and opened it up.

Dee's eyes widened.

"Ryo.."

"No I didn't have this planned out." He said. "But I just thought…what the hell…just in case."

"Am I rubbing off on you?" Dee asked coyly.

Ryo smirked.

"A little." He said as warmed the lube in his hand. "But now I want you to rub me."

He reached out and took Dee's arousal in his now lubed up hands. The warm lube, the cool air, and the sight of his beautiful husband made Dee harder than he had ever imagined. He need to be one with Ryo..and immediately. He quickly removed Ryo's boxers and worked on preparing him

He took the lube from Ryo and put some on his fingers. Kissing and licking Ryo's body he lifted his husband's legsand separated them. Not taking his eyes off of Ryo he probed until he found that tight ring of muscle. Continuing to relax Ryo as he opened him up, Dee took Ryo's arousal, red and dripping, and began to suck gently on it.

"Ah…Dee." Ryo whispered as his eyes flew open then shut again as pleasure soared through him, especially when Dee inserted another finger and touched the spot that drove him wild. After inserting a third finger, Dee couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryo, God…I need you." He said hoarsely.

"Yes Dee, please." Ryo answered.

Dee didn't need anymore answers than that one. Positioning himself he slowly moved into Ryo and it was incredible.

"Oh my God." Dee said as he slowly moved further inside Ryo. Ryo just moaned and grabbed onto Dee burying his face in his neck. Slowly Dee began to move in and out.

"Ryo…ahhhh….I love you, I love you…" Dee kept repeating as he thrusted in and out of his husband.

"I love you…ahhhh…..mmm….yes…Dee, I love you." Ryo responded. Dee lifted Ryo up onto his lap so he could see his husband even better in the moonlight. It was such a sight to behold. The sight of his fair haired husband, nude, completely flushed and bathed in sweat, moving up and down on his arousal, throwing his head back in passion and ecstasy.

Ryo leaned down begging for another kiss, which Dee gladly gave, their tongues dancing together until the sensations overtook them again and they had to break the kiss. Ryo wrapped his arms tightly around his husband's neck as Dee thrust further into him. The need for release becoming imminent in both of them.

"Dee…I'm…I'm going to…gaaaahhh… I can't." Ryo moaned.

Dee could hardly speak as his own his body was begging to be one with Ryo. When the first spurts of ejaculation from Ryo's orgasm hit Dee's belly, Dee too then lost control. With a final thrust, he let himself go deep inside his husband. It seemed like an eternity before the two of them were able to stop shaking from their orgasms. After a few deep breaths Ryo and Dee once again looked into each other's eyes and kissed again.

"I…I love you Dee…with everything I have and am." Ryo said panting.

"I love you too…Ryo…with all my heart." Dee said as he wrapped his arms around Ryo. With that the two fell once again onto the blanket and within a few moments of gentle caresses and soft kisses, the two fell asleep wrapped in the other's arms, basking in their afterglow. It would be past midnight before they would awake and head back to their hotel room hand in hand and once again fall asleep together in each other's arms.

It was also then that Ryo's body began creating with the passion that Dee had released inside of Ryo.

* * *

><p>Dee ran his hand through his hair. God, that moment was beautiful. It wasn't the only time they made love on that trip, but each moment they did was just as beautiful as that experience. It was like Ryo had said, it was not a wham bam thank you…sir…kind of thing. It was them showing each other how much they loved one another, how they became one mind and body. Whether it was on that beach or in their hotel room, it wasn't sleezy…it was…well…pretty damn amazing and this…the baby inside of Ryo was a physical expression of that.<p>

"It's something Ryo and I created." He said. "I can't just forget about that. And its not like this is one of the brats from the orphanage or hell Bikky, it's a little me and Ryo. And Ryo would make an amazing father, it drives me happy crazy the way I see him with kids. Our kid will probably be a little genius or something. I hope I can just contribute to the cuteness gene on our kid. No doubt it will be a knockout if it inherits my stunningly hot looks."

Dee sighed as he kicked at the sidewalk.

"It'll be a knockout if it looks exactly like Ryo too."

Dee scratched his head.

"I guess its time to talk to Ryo."


	7. Answer

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Dee returned home. Tiptoeing into the apartment, he walked into his bedroom. Ryo was asleep, the pamphlets and papers spread around him, the light still on. Unable to resist, Dee brushed some of Ryo's hair from his face.

Ryo began to stir. He opened up his eyes and smiled when he saw his husband.

"Dee…" he whispered.

"Hey." Dee said. "How are you feeling?"

Ryo smiled concealing a yawn.

"I feel fine."

Dee nodded as he sat down on the bed.

"Did you eat anything?" He asked.

Ryo nodded.

"I made a sandwich." He said.

Dee took Ryo's hand and smiled.

"Good."

Ryo sat up.

"Dee, I've been thinking….you know about…"

"Yeah me too."

Ryo sighed shakily.

"I think I know what I want to do."

Dee gulped lightly.

"Same here."

"Dee…I…"

"Ryo I think…"

"I want to have the baby." Ryo said quickly.

"I want to keep it." Dee said at the same time as Ryo.

Dee and Ryo stared at each other in shock.

"Wait, Dee." Ryo asked. "You just said what I think you just said?"

"So did you." Dee answered. "And yeah…I said it. I want us to have the baby. I think…like you said…its you and me…not like any of the orphanage kids or….gaaahh…Bikky….its a part of us."

Ryo smiled.

"Yeah it is." He said. "I know you are not crazy about kids Dee, but this is our baby. And of course, I am not going to lie…I'm scared."

Dee took Ryo's hand.

"I'm scared of being pregnant, of childbirth, then raising a baby. I've only babysat a few in my life when I needed some extra pocket change. But, I've never been with one 24/7. God I am so scared, Dee."

Ryo hung his head, but Dee immediately pulled him into his arms.

"But I can't give it up Dee." Ryo whispered. "My fear goes away when I see this beautiful child in my arms…or in your arms. Raising and loving it together. Of course there will be rough times, but there will be so many good ones too, like first smiles, first steps, first days of school."

Dee smiled.

"Yeah that is going to be pretty amazing." He said. "And you will be a great dad. I just don't know about myself. It's a lot to take in."

Ryo held onto Dee tighter.

"Never in my mind did I think you would be a terrible father Dee." He said. "Hell, you were going to take Bikky when you thought I wasn't fit enough to be his father after the case with Leo."

Dee snorted.

"Yeah…well…thank God he didn't agree to it." Dee said. "I probably would have lost my sanity after one day with that simian half pint."

Ryo laughed.

"Well…you HAVE lived with him now for quite sometime." He said. "And you seem to be doing alright."

"Love gives you patience that you didn't know you had." Dee responded. "I knew Bikky came with the package when I proposed. I'll take whatever came with you including that annoying pea brain if it meant being with you forever."

Ryo smiled.

"And now…with…our baby?" Ryo asked.

Dee looked down at Ryo.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. "And I am not going to be some dead beat dad either. I am going to be there for you, the baby, and yeah even shrimp, every step of the way."

Ryo looked into Dee's eyes.

"Even when I become huge and moody. I know won't look like those pregnant men in magazines with the firm round stomach and the hot body. I'll probably look terrible."

Dee rolled his eyes and flicked Ryo's hair.

"You idiot." Dee said. "You could never look ugly to me. Besides, it's not because you are careless with your health or anything, it's because you'll be carrying our baby. If anything, our sex life will probably rock. After all, not all those hormones are bad ones!" 

Ryo smacked Dee's arm, but was laughing.

"Oh God, how are we going to explain this to Bikky when he gets home from camp?"

"Pfft, like he'd be surprised." Dee said.

Ryo raised his eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"How many times does Bikky complain about how loud we are in the sack? You think he's going to be shocked that one of those times we actually conceived. He'll probably wonder why it didn't happen sooner."

Ryo shook his head.

"I really credit Bikky though, seems like everytime he goes away for awhile something between us happens and we have to sit down and talk to him. First we become a couple, then we get engaged, and now we are pregnant. Each time, Bikky was at camp!"

Dee laughed out loud.

"HA, yeah! The first place that kid is probably going to go when he gets home is the couch! That's where we always sit him when we have to talk."

A few moments of laughter ensued. Finally their giggles quieted and they looked at each other happily.

"Ryo." Dee whispered taking his husband's hand. "We are going to have a baby."

Ryo grinned and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm so happy, I love you so much Dee." Ryo said as Dee pulled him in for another embrace.

"I love you too Ryo."

The two snuggled in bed afterwards. Ryo unbuttoned his nightshirt just a bit so Dee could feel the soft bump. Dee was awestruck as he rubbed it and then looked into his husband's eyes. The look in both the coal and jade eyes was pure love.


	8. Doctor's Appointment

It had been nearly a week since Ryo found out he was pregnant. Each morning Dee had miraculously risen before Ryo making sure Ryo was feeling okay and needed anything. Ryo was beginning to go a bit stir crazy though spending much of his time at home. Thankfully, today he was allowed out to visit the ob/gyn Dr. Rudolph had mentioned.

The alarm went off at seven a.m. and Ryo awoke a few minutes before Dee. Thankfully Ryo hadn't been feeling anymore nausea or dizziness, so he wasn't waking up feeling terrible. Ryo was about to wake Dee when his husband quickly rose and looked over at Ryo.

"Good morning." Dee said kissing Ryo's lips. "Feeling okay today? Any sickness? Do you need anything?"

Oh yeah and the new addition to their routine, Dee's constant concern for Ryo's welfare.

"I feel just fine Dee, like I have said every morning." Ryo said.

"I better get breakfast started." Dee said hopping out of the bed. "Any special requests? Any cravings?"

Ryo couldn't help but laugh.

"You really should hear yourself right now." Ryo said. "Really, Dee I'm feeling fine. I can make breakfast for myself you know. You have work after all."

"Gaah and I have to work with JJ." Dee said. "When did the doctor say you can come back?"

Ryo got out of bed and stretched.

"Dr. Rudolph wants me to see the ob/gyn first, then if he gives me a clean bill of health, then the beginning of next week. What sucks though is that I can't really do anything too strenuous or I can expect another fainting spell."

He sighed.

"You think the precinct will be happy about this…me being pregnant and all?"

Dee walked over to Ryo and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"They better be, if they know what's good for them. Besides you are just like any other pregnant detective. You can do your job, unless the doctor says otherwise."

Ryo nodded.

"Your appointment is at 12:00 right?" Dee said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Ryo answered.

"Save me a seat then if I am a little late."

"Dee you really don't have to, besides you don't get that long for a lunch break."

Dee pulled out some bread to make toast.

"Ryo, I want to be there with you to see what the guy says." He said. I want to make sure everything is okay, not just with you, but with the baby."

Dee put the bread in the toaster and then pulled out some fruit and cereal. Ryo took a seat at the table.

"Apparently I have to wait and see what the doctor says about having coffee." Ryo said as Dee pulled out some glasses and then mugs.

"Well, tea is good." Dee said. "You drink that sometimes."

"Yeah, but the caffeinated stuff keeps me functioning at work." Ryo answered.

Dee shrugged as he poured some healthy cereal for Ryo and added some bananas. Dee had read some of the pregnancy pamphlets Ryo had gotten at the hospital and made mental notes to make sure his grocery runs contained food that would be good and nutritious for Ryo and the baby. With apple juice topping off the meal, Dee brought the breakfast over and put it in front of Ryo.

"Thanks Dee." Ryo said and gave his husband a kiss. "I really do appreciate everything you have done this last week."

"Hey that's what husbands do!" Dee said with smile. "Besides you do the same thing for Biks and me when we are sick, bout time we, especially the monkey returned the favor."

Ryo rolled his eyes as Dee glanced at his watch.

"Shit, I am already late!" Dee said as he once again leaned down to kiss his husband and grab some toast and his portable coffee mug. Quickly throwing on his holster.

"Have a good day!" Ryo called out to him.

"Twelve on the dot at the doc's right?" He asked Ryo. Ryo nodded. "Count on it! Call me if you need me, even if its nothing!"

Ryo sighed.

"Go Dee, before JJ decides to take it upon himself to come and kidnap you."

Dee shivered.

"Oh hell no!" He said as he slipped on his shoes. "He'd probably hide me away in some secret lair and I will never see the light of day again! Not happening dude!"

Ryo laughed.

"Love you!" Dee yelled and out the door he went.

Ryo just smiled and happily ate his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ryo was the king of prompt, so he was able to make it to his appointment a little while to spare. The waiting room was quite cozy and inviting and already busy with patients, both men and women in various stages of pregnancy. There were even a few kids in the room playing with the numerous toys that were supplied. The large wide screen TV was playing an episode of one of those shows that show the life of newborns in the hospital and at home. All in all, the slight anxiousness Ryo felt eased a bit.<p>

"Randy?" A nurse called out.

Ryo looked and stood up.

"Right this way please!"

After the nurse took Ryo's vitals he was led into a sterile, but nicely decorated examining room. While he was none too happy that he had to strip down once again, he was glad the hospital gown as a bit longer and actually had clasps.

"Dr. Gehring will be with you shortly!" The cheery nurse said. "And of course congratulations!"

Ryo blushed a little.

"Thank you." He said.

'At least she's not like Nurse Emiry.' He thought with relief.

After a little while there was a knock at the door and a tall, thin light haired doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Maclean-Laytner!" He said happily and extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Matthew Gehring, pleasure to meet you!"

Ryo nodded and shook the doctor's hand.

"Likewise." He said.

"I just got a glimpse of your chart and I see you are expecting!" He said. "I believe congratulations are in order!"

Once again Ryo blushed and gave his gratitude. The doctor put on his reading glasses and read Ryo's chart more thoroughly.

"Now this is your first pregnancy, correct?" The doctor asked. "And you were suffering from some symptoms, how are you feeling now?"

"I actually have been feeling much better than I was." Ryo said. "I hope that's not a bad sign."

The doctor smiled.

"Not at all." He said. "Every pregnancy is different. Some people suffer through the entire pregnancy with every type of symptom imaginable, others not at all, and others they come and go. My main concern is the fainting spell that you had, now do you remember how it happened?"

Ryo told the doctor his profession and how he just felt awful the entire day and then finally it all caught up with him and collapsed. When he was done he tried to read the doctor for body language that said that something might be wrong as he wrote that down in his notes.

"Whew, an NYPD detective, that's admirable, I commend you sir!"

"But it's not commendable when you are pregnant, right?" Ryo said expecting the worse.

The doctor laughed lightly.

"Do not worry Mr. Maclean-Laytner I can see you are dedicated to your job. I am not going to preach to you that you should not be working while pregnant because I am a firm believer that people who want to, should continue their careers unless the pregnancy is high risk for both the parent and fetus. I will advise you, however, that you must exercise caution of course when working outside the station. If you are not feeling well, don't take chances. Make sure you wear your proper gear and that you are hydrated and eating properly. Your fainting spell was most likely caused by the hormone changes caused by the pregnancy mixed with the heat. Dehydration is a common ailment with pregnancy, so make sure you drink plenty of water especially in this weather."

Ryo nodded.

"Now I know you had some medical exams done at the hospital, so I hope you don't feel bad that I have to run them again just to make sure nothing has changed in the last week, especially now since we have to check to make sure that nothing is affecting the embryo. I will try to make this as swift and relaxing as possible. Believe me, I know how strenuous this seems."

Ryo raised his eyebrows.

"You have been pregnant before?" He asked without thinking.

The doctor shook his head.

"No, but believe me, Mr. Maclean-Laytner, not only have I been in this business, but my parents and their parents as well. Working with babies and pregnancies is basically an inherited gene in my family."

"Wow." Ryo said. "Forgive me if I sound nosy, but why?"

"Why did I stick with the profession instead of being the rebellious child?" Dr. Gehring said as he pulled out his stethoscope. "Easy, I love it. My father worked in a hospital while my mother was a mid-wife. I would go with mom when she did deliveries and if she was short handed, she used me as her assistant. Believe me it was awesome, well after you stop freaking out a few times. It got easier when I went to med school. I interned at my father's hospital and the first time I worked in the delivery room, I was hooked. In fact, with that first delivery, it was a man who was giving birth. Deep breaths please."

"Wow." Ryo said as the doctor listened to his heartbeat. "And it didn't bother you that it was a man who was having the baby?"

"Or the fact that his partner was also a male?" The doctor asked. "Believe me, when you are a doctor you gotta leave prejudices at the door. A lot of patients ask me this and Mr. Maclean-Laytner, you don't have to worry about me acting like your pregnancy is an abomination. It isn't, it's a life that I hope to see make it safely into this world. Whoever his or her parents choose to be with doesn't matter to me as long as I know that this baby will be loved and cared for."

He then took Ryo's wrist and checked his pulse.

"And to put it bluntly, my wife and her parents would hang me by my balls if I showed any sign of discrimination. Her parents were of the Woodstock peace and love generation and instilled that in their kids. Hence why my wife became a pediatrician. When they met me, they made sure that if I wanted to be with their daughter that I'd better not only respect her, but the world and its inhabitants as well."

"Holidays must be fun at your dinner table." Ryo said with a smile.

Dr. Gehring laughed.

"Yeah two staunch conservatives vs. two staunch liberals, also known as our in laws, makes for a great time. Thankfully the grandkids keep them in check."

"Okay pulse and heart rate are good." He said. "Now I am going to run some blood work and make sure that in fact your pregnancy is not high risk."

He went to the room phone and paged a nurse for assistance.

"Thanks Gilda, oh…really…yes I'll tell him."

He turned to Ryo.

"Reception just informed me that your husband is here! He is more than welcome to come in or would you prefer he stay in the waiting room?"

Ryo smiled.

"If it's okay, may he come in?"

The doctor grinned and informed the nurse. Few minutes later just as the nurse entered with the needle and vials, Dee came in.

"Ah hello there!" Dr. Gehring said as he was prepping the needle. "If you don't mind waiting a few moments, I just have to draw some blood from your husband."

"Blood?" Dee said as he walked over to Ryo. "But you had blood drawn at the hospital. Everything okay?"

"Yes Dee, everything is fine." Ryo said taking Dee's hand. "This is doctor Matthew Gehring and Doctor Gehring this is my husband, Dee. Dr. Gehring just needs to run some tests."

"All standard procedure." Dr. Gehring answered. "Pleased to meet you!"

Ryo just smiled at Dee who leaned down and kissed his lips.

"You really didn't have to come." Ryo said. "But I am glad you are here."

"Me too." Dee said just as the doctor approached. Ryo turned his head so that he didn't need to see the needle or the blood flowing into the vial. The doctor tried to make it as painless as possible as he filled 3 vials of blood. Dee just stroked Ryo's hair and held his hand. Ryo was not a fan of sharp pointy objects and Dee wanted to keep his husband relaxed and calm.

"All done!" The doctor said cheerfully. "We'll just ship these off to the lab and if anything serious pops up we'll call you in immediately, otherwise we'll save the results until the next visit, that is if there will be one. I'd be glad to be your doctor throughout this pregnancy and I can refer my wife as your future pediatrician."

"Well how do you feel about this guy, Ryo." Dee asked. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"You're a detective too I am assuming." Dr. Gehring asked. "Your husband informed me of his job."

"Can he still work?" Dee asked. "I mean I don't care if he's out of the field for awhile as long as he and the baby are safe, but I don't know how he can handle it. He's a total work junkie!"

This earned Dee a pinch in the arm from Ryo.

Dr. Gehring laughed.

"Until the blood tests come in I will advise desk duty for just a couple of days. If the tests come back with everything clear then he can most definitely go back to work, just take the necessary precautions that we discussed Mr. Maclean-Laytner.

"Please call me Ryo, that's what everyone calls me."

Dr. Gehring smiled as he removed his gloves. "Alright Ryo and you can call me Matt or Matthew whichever you prefer. My wife's name is Natalie Gehring if you want to check both of our credentials."

"Oh believe me we will!" Dee said. "No offense doc, but this is my husband and our baby. I want to make sure that they get the best."

"No one is safe." Ryo finished for Dee. "Down Dee, no need to go interrogative on the doctor, we aren't investigating him, my apologies for my ape-like husband Matt."

Dr. Gehring shook his head.

"It actually warms my heart to see that." He said. "It's nice to see a strong, loving couple. I don't see that as much as I used to these days, Natalie will be glad to see that too."

"Natalie is Dr. Gehrings wife, she's a pediatrician." Ryo said. "Maybe even our baby's pediatrician after it's born."

"We'll see." Dee said with a shrug. "One step at a time."

"Okay Ryo, now these next few tests are going to be a bit invasive, but I do need to get a urine sample from you as well as run a culture for any possible STDs.

"Oh trust me this man is clean as can be!" Dee said. "He lives for cleanliness!"

Ryo blushed annoyingly.

"Dee…." He practically growled.

Dr. Gehring smiled.

"Still it's required with all pregnancies. We need to make sure that there is nothing that could be at risk for the baby or Ryo. Again, all standard procedure, then I promise we'll get to the good stuff, estimating when you will give birth!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ryo said.

And thus they went, with Dr. Gehring performing the tests while Dee sat with Ryo and held his hand making sure his husband was comfortable and relaxed.

"Okay finished!" Dr. Gehring said pulling off his gloves. "Now I want to advise you Ryo that while it is not mandatory, it is a good idea to have a genetic screening to make sure you are not running any high risks for genetic defects. The same goes for you Dee. But we'll cover that at the next appointment."

Dee gulped a bit at that thought. He was an orphan and he had no idea about his biological background and that included genetic defects. That idea scared him."

"Dee?"

"Huh what?"

Dee snapped out of his thoughts to see Ryo and Dr. Gehring staring at him.

"I was asking, how much time do you left on your break Dee?" Matt asked.

Dee checked his watch.

"I got a few minutes till I have to go back to the station and I can always run a little late."

"Good so you can be present while I can check Ryo to see when you guys will be welcoming your new addition!"

Ryo smiled.

"Yes please do!"

The doctor looked up Ryo's chart, asked a few questions, then felt Ryo's abdomen. Dee couldn't help but gasp lightly as he saw the little swell just beneath Ryo's navel. He couldn't believe that that tiny bump was the beginning of a life they had created together.

Dr. Gehring went to his laptop to do some calculating.

"Okay Ryo, I am going to estimate that you could be giving birth around the second week of May or so, birth date being the 18th, but of course babies have other plans. So don't be surprised if it decides to come early or extend its stay in there Ryo. Now I see that Dr. Rudolph has already given a prescription for prenatal vitamins, do not forget to take them if you haven't done so already."

"I am doctor." Ryo said. "When can I go back to work?"

"Monday bright and early!" Matthew said. "But, only desk work for now until the tests come back. Then after that, if all goes well just perform extreme caution like we discussed."

"I will doctor."

"I'll make sure he will!" Dee answered.

"Excellent!" He shook Dee and Ryo's hands. "Now unless I hear otherwise, I'll see you next month! And by the way…it's Matt! Have a good day now!"

"Thank you!" The couple said in unison as the doctor left the room.

"Phew." Dee said.

"I like him." Ryo said as he changed back into his clothes. "He really seems dedicated to this profession. I think I and the baby will be in good hands."

Dee shrugged.

"Can't say I don't agree." He answered. "The guy knows what he is doing."

"Well." Ryo said.

"Well." Dee repeated.

"Day 1 down." Ryo said. "200 and some odd more to go."


	9. Guess What Bikky!

"Okay so how do we want to do this?"

"I say we just tell him and see his reaction."

"Yeah, but what if his reaction is not a good one."

"Then I'll kick his monkey butt to New Jersey."

"Dee!"

"Aw come on Ryo, you honestly don't think Bikky is going to react too bad to this?"

Ryo sighed. It was the day after the appointment with Dr. Gehring and now came the difficult period of telling their foster, though soon to be adopted, son Bikky that he was going to become a big brother.

"I don't know Dee." Ryo said. "He's been an only child up until now. He lost both of his parents due to sad circumstances, and I was his only parent up until you and I got together."

"Don't remind me." Dee said rubbing his head. Bikky had decided to give Dee a swift kick in the head after he and Bikky about who was now man of the house since Dee and Ryo became an official couple. Ryo settled that argument with two nice head smacks to the both of them.

"Do you think he will hate us?" Ryo asked a bit worriedly.

Dee put his arm around Ryo.

"You know that will never happen."

"But Dee, babies require a lot of care and attention, what if Bikky feels left out or that we don't care about him anymore? What if he feels we stopped loving him because we have a child who is biologically ours?"

"You honestly think that?"

"I do!" Ryo exclaimed. "Adopted children don't always feel happy when a new baby is brought into the house, especially if it was born of the adopted parents. They'll feel left out or shunned."

Dee rubbed Ryo's back.

"Do you think you'll stop loving him as your son once the baby arrives?"

Ryo looked up at Dee with shock.

"Never in a million years. He is my son! I love him just as much as I will love this child. " He put his hand on his abdomen. "How could you even ask such a question Dee!"

Dee smiled.

"Then how could you even question whether or not Bikky will love you when you tell him we are having a baby? Just tell him what you are telling me and just keep doing what you are doing and he'll be fine."

Ryo sighed then looked at Dee.

"Do you think you will love Bikky just as much as you will love this baby?" He asked point blank to Dee.

Dee didn't even hesitate.

"You never have to worry about that Ryo. Nothing between Bikky and me will change."

"I was hoping it would for the better." Ryo said. "That you would stop with your petty arguments."

"But that's what I mean Ryo!" Dee said. "That's how Bikky and me express our affection for each other! Honestly, if he didn't want us together, he wouldn't have been at our wedding, he wouldn't have given his consent to the marriage or even my being your lover. Hell, he would have done everything in the book to keep me out, like he did before he realized we were serious! If he really hated it, he would have hit the pavement long ago. He is a street kid after all! And the hardcore ones will go right back to the streets if they are not getting what they want."

He turned Ryo's chin, so that he was staring into his husband's eyes and to make sure he understood the seriousness of what he was about to say.

"Bikky and I may not always see eye to eye, but when we need each other we are there. I would never abandon that idiot for anything and I will protect and love him with my very being if I have to just like I would with our baby and you. I am not signing those adoption parents because you asked me to, I am signing them because I want to, I want him to be acknowledged as my son. Never question that Ryo."

Ryo smiled a little as he felt a few tears come to his eyes.

"Dammit." He said with a sniffle. "I think the hormones are starting to kick in. Those pamphlets say I could get emotional."

Dee laughed lightly, kissed Ryo on the lips, and wiped his eyes.

"Just don't worry Ryo, everything will be just fine, I promise."

* * *

><p>A few hours later the door burst open. In bounded Bikky, the mulatto blonde haired thirteen year old boy with enough energy to beat the Tasmanian Devil. He had been in Ryo's care for nearly four years after his own father had been killed in a drug deal gone bad. Ryo had taken it upon himself after the case was solved to adopt Bikky and made sure he got an education as well as care and love. Bikky while still being a mischievous trouble maker was glad to have someone like Ryo watching his back and wanted in turn to take care of Ryo. So, when Dee came into the picture very early on (having also met during his father's murder case) Bikky was none too thrilled at the constant courting Dee did and showed it both physically and verbally. But, when Dee proved his seriousness and Ryo proved that he was falling for Dee, Bikky laid off, just a little, wanting only Ryo to be happy. He was very glad deep down to see that Dee had given Ryo the joy and love he deserved.<p>

But right now all Bikky wanted to do after the long bus ride back from camp was to have some dinner, shower, and become reacquainted with the television, his music, and his videogames.

"I'm home!" Bikky yelled just as he dropped his things by the door.

"Hey there Bikky!" Ryo was the first to appear with a great big smile. He opened his arms to give Bikky a hug. Bikky being the cool kid that he was only reciprocated a little, but was glad to get the affection.

"I missed you B!" Ryo said patting his boy on the back and looking down at him. "Did you have a good time?"

Bikky nodded.

"I learned lots of new pointers!" He said. "Did you get my postcards?"

Ryo nodded.

"Yup, all four of them." He said. Bikky had written Ryo every week to tell him how he was doing and Ryo made sure to send care packages. The camp was both a sports and recreational camp hence why he spent a month there. Ryo wanted to make sure Bikky was learning more than just basketball.

"Did you make any new friends?" Ryo asked as he helped Bikky get inside.

"A few, Carol did too. She got a kick out of making jewelry and all that girl stuff."

Carol was Bikky's best friend since his street kid days. She was three years older than he and had also been a former case of Ryo and Dee's. The little pick pocket got herself into some hot water while trying to scrounge up money to get her ill father out of prison.

"That's great!" Ryo said as he lifted up Bikky's duffle bag. "Let's get your things in your room and you can tell me all about…

"GAH RYO PUT THAT DOWN!"

A voice bellowed suddenly and in ran Dee. "YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE LIFTING HEAVY THINGS! YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!"

He quickly took the duffle bag offof his husband's shoulder.

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Dee really calm down."

"Hell no, no heavy lifting for you!"

"For God sake Dee, could you not do this now?"

"I am only try to look out for..OUCH!"

Dee felt a nice hit to his shin and immediately began howling in pain.

"Did you happen to notice that Bikky is home?" Ryo asked with crossed arms.

"I DO NOW!" Dee said curling his fingers into a fist. YOU LITTLE HALF-PINT WE SHOULD HAVE SHIPPED YOU OFF TO MILITARY SCHOOL INSTEAD OF THAT FANCY CAMP!"

"Dumb pervert." Bikky mumbled.

"Please not now guys." Ryo said. "Bikky go unload your stuff and I will check on dinner. Dee, you help him."

"No way!" Dee yelled. "If you just happened to notice he tried to cripple me…again! The only help I am giving him is putting him to sleep for the rest of his life!"

"Not if I get you first you dumbass!" Bikky responded. "I don't want your filthy hands touching my stuff!"

"Your stuff is filthier than my hands!" Dee argued.

"Is not perv!"

"Is too, you simian pea-brain!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Ryo yelled. "You both are acting stupid and immature! I want a quiet evening without the two of you acting like cavemen! I swear to God if security comes knocking at the door you both will be looking for a place to sleep tonight, is that clear!"

Dee and Bikky ceased their potential fist fight to look at Ryo in shock and nod.

"Bikky you go unpack and wash up and Dee you see if he needs help." Ryo yelled. "If I hear one peep out of the both of you, you can forget dinner!"

With a huff, Ryo stomped into the kitchen.

"Man Ryo's more pushy than usual." Bikky said.

'_You don't know the half of it.'_ Dee thought as they went off to Bikky's room.

* * *

><p>Dinner was spent, much to Ryo's gratitude, quietly and calmly. Bikky had talked all about his experiences at camp and how he learned new techniques at basketball. He was very enthusiastic and Ryo was glad the boy had a wonderful time.<p>

"No seriously, this counselor Joe, he actually could dunk like Jordan! It was awesome and he showed me, I can't wait to show the guys at the court."

"You'll have to show us too." Ryo said. "Maybe tomorrow."

"If it isn't too hot outside." Dee said.

Ryo glared at Dee.

"It's fine Dee."

Dee had been nit picking Ryo the whole time at dinner. Ryo had made Bikky's favorite meal, chili, which they used to make tacos and nachos. Dee had made sure though that Ryo had more vegetables on his plate and that he didn't add anymore hot sauce to his plate. He also made sure that Ryo didn't have too many taco chips and chili.

"I just don't want you to get heartburn!" Dee had exclaimed. "I heard it can get really bad."

"Man dorkhead what is with you?" Bikky finally had had enough. "You have been up Ryo's ass all night. Will you leave him alone already?"

"Hey, you will be this way too someday, brat!" Dee said as he began clearing the table. "Butt out!"

"I will when you lay off Ryo." Bikky said. "I don't know what's with you, but cut it out already! Ryo's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Ryo looked at Bikky and through all the toughness he could see something else, worry.

"Dee, Bikky's right." Ryo said. "I really am alright, but I think its time we told him."

"Tell me what?" Bikky asked.

"Go into the living room Bikky." Ryo said. "Let me and Dee just clean up real quick and we'll come right in."

* * *

><p>"You…you…you're what?" Bikky stuttered.<p>

It took awhile for it to come out, but as Ryo sat there with his arm around Bikky's shoulders and a look of concern on his face, Bikky knew he wasn't kidding after Ryo had broken the news.

"I'm pregnant Bikky." Ryo said. "You're going to have a little brother or sister in about seven months."

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Bikky yelled.

"Dude, is that public school you put him into one of those ones that don't allow sex ed?" Dee asked Ryo. "You know very well how it happened Biks. Ryo and me love each other very much and we got together in Lake George and we started getting hot.."

"DEE QUIET!" Ryo smacked Dee on the head in embarrassment.

"Know it?" Bikky said. "I hear it enough! But you never said that you could get pregnant!"

"I didn't know myself Bikky." Ryo said. "But apparently my body had other ideas. I thought I was just fighting a bug, but it turns out that I am pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Dr. Rudolph says its true as is my new doctor for my pregnancy and the baby." Ryo said. "I am going on two and a half months."

"Oh shit." Bikky said as he fell backwards on the couch.

"I know it's a lot for you to take in Bikky." Ryo said. "But never think for one minute that it will stop Dee and I for loving you as much we will this baby. You are our son for life Bikky."

Bikky looked over at Ryo.

"So you're having it?" Bikky asked nervously.

"Yes we are kid." Dee said. "And you are going to be a big brother, you should be bouncing off the walls right now."

"Scuse me that I am not!" Bikky said. He couldn't help himself from feeling a bit upset. He had grown up knowing the harsh realities of life and believed that you shouldn't trust even the most honest person. He knew a lot of friends who were constantly in and out of the child welfare system and often were met with unhappy results.

"Bikky." Ryo said. "I mean it when I say that you have nothing to worry about. Things are going to change dramatically I can't lie to you about that. But no matter nothing is going to change how we feel about you. You are our son no matter what."

Bikky glared and looked away from Ryo.

"Until you tell me that you have to put me in the guest room and the baby takes my room." Bikky said. "Until you tell me that you have to miss my basketball games because the baby has some sort of rash. That you can't hang out with me because the baby takes up all of your time."

"You're being an idiot kid." Dee said. "You forget that Ryo and I are a couple. If one of us has to stay with the baby, than the other comes to your games or whatever. If we are working then we make it up to you. That's what parents do kid."

"Yeah right." Bikky whispered. "Tell that to a lot of my friends."

"And to me." Dee said.

"Huh?" Bikky asked.

"You honestly think Jess was able to make it to everyone of my stupid school stuff." Dee said. Did you know 9 times out of 10 he missed my school pageants and crap because he was on shift or that he couldn't always make my summer basketball games because he had pulled a graveyard or was doing a sting. Why the hell did you think I grew up in an orphanage besides just living with Jess like you, Mr. Lucky, get to with Ryo?"

"But you said he visited you everyday! He didn't have no other kids!"

"He had Dee, Bikky." Ryo said. "Dee was Jess's son in every sense of the word just like you, but his career was also his second child. He couldn't give up on that hence why he couldn't let Dee live with him."

"And he wouldn't give it up until he breathed his last breath." Dee said. "But he made sure that he would see me before or after those events. He took me out to games if he couldn't make mine. He spent time with me and made sure my nose was clean. He was my dad Bikky and in that, he was also untraditionally your grandfather, so watch your mouth."

"Hmph."

"And what Jess did for Dee, we will do for you." Ryo said.

"Even more so." Dee responded. "Count your blessings brat, you got to live with the man who you now call dad. Mine wouldn't shift his life around for the kid he found."

Bikky was quiet for a moment. Both he and Ryo looked at Dee and saw a bit of hurt in Dee's eyes.

"You guys really mean it?" Bikky asked. "You aren't going to stop letting me, ya know, live here and help me and stuff?"

"Cross our hearts." Ryo said.

"Ditto." Dee said.

"I…I don't know." Bikky was still unsure.

Dee rolled his eyes.

"And just for your information, no, we are not giving the baby your room." Dee said. "The baby is going to have the guestroom. It's closer to my and Ryo's bedroom anyway, so that way we don't have to make long treks when it cries. Ryo and I decided that a few days ago."

"Am…am I going to have change diapers and stuff?"

"If you want to learn." Ryo said. "It would be a big help if all of us pitched in. But we are not going to force you. All we ask is that you stick to your regular chores because babies need clean environments."

"That being the reason the baby is getting the guest room." Dee said. "God only knows what's lurking in that barn you call a bedroom."

"Shut it butt muncher!"

"THE POINT OF ALL THIS IS!" Ryo interrupted. "The point is Bikky, we want to have the baby and we want you a part of his or her life. They are going to be so lucky to have a big brother like you."

Bikky raised his eyebrows.

"You think so?"

"We know so." Ryo said. "You think we don't know how protective you are of us or Carol or your other friends. You are going to be the best big brother."

"Any bullies will be quaking in their boots when they find out that the kid they are after is the little brother or sister of the infamous Bikky Maclean." Dee said slapping Bikky on the back.

Silence again.

"I'm still…I still don't know about all this." Bikky said.

"It's a lot to absorb Bik and we understand." Ryo said. "Just don't keep us in the dark. Let us know how you are feeling and we'll be there for you."

"Yeah brat, no unnecessary phone calls from teachers or juvie or we'll show you how we feel about that!"

Dee demonstrated a fist punch and Bikky growled.

"Like you could catch me, dweeb." Bikky muttered. He then turned to Ryo.

"So that's why Dee was acting all weird with you at dinner?"

Ryo nodded.

"I have seen my new doctor and I am reading books about pregnancy and so has Dee and he's gotten a little...shall we say...too much."

Dee humphed.

"Well excuse me for caring!"

"Caring!" Bikky yelled. "More like smothering. You gonna follow Ryo to the bathroom too!"

Dee was ready to lunge, but Ryo kept him in check.

"Dee has just been looking out for me and the baby. Neither one of us have been pregnant Bikky, and we don't know many people who have been pregnant so neither of us know what its going to be like."

"Are you okay?" Bikky asked. "I heard that you can get really sick."

Ryo smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I am feeling just fine Bikky." Ryo reassured. "Not to worry. I am going to follow the doctor's orders and if I am not feeling well I will take it easy."

Bikky still looked concerned.

"I promise I will take care of myself, so that nothing happens to me or the baby." Ryo said. "So, you, BOTH of you don't have to worry."

Bikky yawned a little bit.

"Why don't you head to bed Bikky." Ryo said. "It's been a very long day for you. And tomorrow, how about we all go out for the day. We'll grab lunch and you can show us some of those basketball moves you learned."

"You don't have to work tomorrow?"

"I'm still on sick leave and Dee has the day off, so count on it."

"Um..okay." Bikky said. "That will be cool I guess."

"Good." Ryo said. "Now get to bed."

Bikky got up, stretched, and looked at Ryo.

"Thanks Ryo." Bikky said. "You too Stupid."

Ryo smiled while Dee just glared.

"Night." Bikky said.

"Sleep well Bikky." Ryo said.

"Night brat, hope the bed bugs bite you."

Bikky gave Dee the finger then disappeared into his room.

"That went well." Dee said.

"I wish it could have gone a bit smoother."

"Don't count on it with kids like Bikky, it's always a battle." Dee got up to place some drink glasses into the kitchen. He put the glasses into the sink, but still stood over it. He sighed and stared out into space.

Ryo walked into the kitchen.

"Dee?"

"Yeah?" He answered without looking over his shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said, about Jess?"

Dee didn't answer, just sighed. Ryo walked over and rubbed his husband's back.

"I never knew." Ryo answered.

"There were times I wished he would choose me over the job, that's all." Dee said. "It's not that I didn't mind living with Penguin, but she had the other kids to look after as well. Sometimes, I don't know, it wasn't like Jess had a wife or kids of his own. He could have ya know…tried…like you did with Bikky."

"Jess just did what he thought was best." Ryo said. "Just like I did with Bikky. We did what we could with the means we had. Let's face it Dee, my paycheck didn't cover all of my and Bikky's expenses. If I didn't have my parents inheritance then I wouldn't have been able to take Bikky in. Law enforcement jobs are not THAT high paying."

"Yeah, but its not so much about the money, you know?" Dee said. "I mean you go to Bikky's parent-teacher conferences, parent nights, you do PTA when you can, I mean you really go all out with the kid. Jess never attended those functions, only Penguin."

Ryo put his chin on Dee's shoulder unable what to say.

"It's just the little stuff like that I wish Jess did." Dee said. "That's all, it seems so insignificant, but to street punks like me and the brat…it does mean a lot."

Ryo kissed Dee's cheek.

"Jess did his best." Ryo said. "Just because he wasn't there all the time doesn't mean he failed as a father."

"He didn't fail me Ryo." Dee argued. "I just…gah I guess I am just being dumb."

"No you're not." Ryo said. "You have a right to feel the way you do. You were brought up in a different world where you needed to have a thick skin and Jess made sure that you had everything you needed. That's why he took you to Mother and that's why he visited you so often and that's why you understand how Bikky may feel and to make sure that he knows that won't happen, but you shouldn't hold any grudges against Jess for that either."

Dee sighed.

"Back then I did, but never told him." Dee said. "Guess it was a good thing that I didn't. I just hope I don't make the same mistakes he did."

Ryo turned Dee so he was facing him.

"That will never happen Dee." Ryo said. "Jess Latener raised you to be an honest man. And you have done so everyday of your life. That is what Jess wanted because the mistake he made was not being honest."

Dee turned his face from Ryo's but Ryo caught it and made Dee face him again.

"But Jess was like the rest of us Dee, he's human." Ryo said. "But unlike Jess you were able to fight temptation. My God look at you, you're an NYPD detective when you once stole from elderly convenience store owners! You could have led a life of uncertainty and danger, but you turned it around to help make New York a safer place. If that doesn't say Jess did a good job then I don't know what does."

Dee looked at his husband and the next thing Ryo knew he was being swept up into a passionate kiss. He threw his arms around Dee's neck and Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo. He kissed Ryo hotly and warmly. He needed Ryo to feel the emotions coursing through him. How lucky he was to have this man. This man who believed that the person who Dee had once called dad was not just some typical NYPD crooked cop, but a good man who made a bad choice.

"Christ, I love you Ryo." Dee whispered when the need for air caused them to break the kiss. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Ryo smiled.

"I love you too, Dee."

Dee smiled and lowered his eyes. He kneeled down and lifted Ryo's shirt just a little. Seeing the small swell he placed a kiss on it.

"And I love you, whoever you are." Dee said. "I promise I'll try to be the best dad I can be to you."

Dee laid his cheek on Ryo's belly and closed his eyes hoping maybe to make out the sound of a heartbeat or just some sort of sound from the growing child inside of the man he loved. He just wanted to lose himself in that tender moment. Ryo could only smile and stroke Dee's hair.

_'That's right little one, there is no one else in the world who I want more than to be your daddy, but this man right here._' Ryo thought happily.


	10. How will the Precinct React?

Ryo and Dee had kept their promise to Bikky the next day and spoiled him rotten. They took him out to lunch, played a round of hoops with him, and then came home and watched a few movies with him. A little later on, Bikky's best friend Carol dropped by, and of course they had no choice but to tell her the news about Ryo's pregnancy. Her reaction was the complete opposite of Bikky's including squeals of joy, big hugs, and practically jumping up and down on the couch in excitement. After the happiness settled down, Ryo excused himself feeling a bit exhausted after the day's events and turned in for the night. Dee made sure that the kids kept the noise down and then went to go check on his husband.

* * *

><p>Ryo was lying on their bed with his eyes closed trying to relax.<p>

"Hey you okay?" Dee asked.

"Just a little warm." Ryo said. "And tired."

Dee moved over to the side of the room and pulled out the standing fan, turning it on high, he maneuvered it so that it was blowing not directly on Ryo, but enough to keep him cool.

"Thanks Dee." Ryo said. "I completely forgot we had that."

"No problem." Dee said. "Feel better?"

"Getting there."

Dee reached over and began unbuttoning Ryo's pajama top.

"Try sleeping without this on." Dee said. "That way you won't be so hot at night."

Ryo nodded as Dee helped him out of his shirt.

"The AC should have been enough though." Ryo said.

"Baby says otherwise." Dee answered as he rubbed Ryo's shoulders. "Also being nervous doesn't help body temperature too."

"I'm not nervous about anything." Ryo said looking up at his husband.

"Ryo, come off it, tomorrow is your first day back to work and you have to tell the Chief and Rosie that you are pregnant."

Ryo sighed.

"Maybe I can hold off on it." Ryo said. "Wait you know…a few weeks?"

Dee shook his head.

"Hell no, we…and I mean WE are telling them tomorrow!" Dee demanded. "The sooner we do it the better."

"But what if the chief or the commissioner don't take it lightly?" Ryo said. "There are some precincts who are constantly sued for discrimination against pregnant men and that includes officers!"

Ryo nervously rubbed his hands.

"What if they do that to me?" Ryo said. "I love my job Dee. I don't want to lose it over something like this."

Dee kissed Ryo's cheek and pressed his head to his chest.

"That won't happen Ryo." Dee said. "The chief hates all of us equally. He has never fired anyone over that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw it happen."

Ryo looked up at Dee.

"There was this cop Ed I met when I first started at the 2 7 and we became good buds." Dee said. "He was seriously in the closet at the precinct. He only came out to me because I caught him at a bar with his lover. He BEGGED me to keep it a secret. I honored that of course, but a few weeks later I catch him in the men's room having some wicked morning sickness. Turns out, duh, he's pregnant, but of course I didn't know that so I told him to get his ass home and that I would cover for him."

Dee took a breath.

"After my shift, I head over to his place to make sure he is okay. His lover Greg answers the door. I'm friends with him too and he is a wreck! Turns out, Ed went to his doctor because he had been sick for days and well low and behold, there's a bun in Ed' oven."

Ryo laughed a little at Dee's joke.

"Ed was depressed for days." Dee answered. "He had no clue what he was going to do. He actually contemplated getting an abortion, but he couldn't give it up nor could Greg. Being a cop though was Ed's life. He didn't want to stop that."

Dee sighed shakily.

"The depression overtook him though when his parents disowned him." Dee said. "He had kept his sexuality a secret from them, but he thought that if he had told them they were going to be grandparents that they would be happy about it, but it was a complete mess. Greg tried like mad to get Ed to cheer up, but it was hopeless."

"Poor guy." Ryo said.

"It gets worse." Dee said. "He tried to commit suicide."

"Oh my God!" Ryo put his hand on his belly protectively.

"He just…went off the deep end." Dee said. "He slashed his wrists when Greg was out one day thinking that he and the baby were just as his parents said, a huge mistake and that they'd be better out of this world. Thank God Greg forgot his wallet and had come back just in time. Ed was unconscious and had lost a bit of blood by the time they got to the hospital, but miraculously he and the baby would be alright. When I visited him I went off on his ass!"

Ryo held onto Dee just a bit tighter.

"He was still pretty out of it." Dee said. "He hardly talked. I honestly thought his next trip was going to be to the nut house."

Dee kissed Ryo's head.

"But one day I go to visit him, but stop short of his room when I hear the Badger's voice in there."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Ed Rinion lay in his hospital bed staring into space. He was so tired and out of it, but not from the medication he was given. The angry words of his parents still haunted him. The tears, the yells, the pleas. Words of hatred, disgust. That's all he was…a disgusting mistake of a man and the baby he was carrying was just a sign of that. His lover Greg Pike was begging him near hysteria to snap out of it. What they had was a wonderful thing, they had love and soon they would have a little life to welcome into that love. Poor Greg, why couldn't he see the disgrace that he was? He deserved a strong willed man whose family would welcome Greg with open arms. Not this weakling of a man that lay in this bed. Ed's friend Dee Laytner too had been trying to help him see the light. He was a good friend, but he didn't understand. Everyone accepted Dee, even his nun mother! Ed felt like an outcast, he didn't belong in this world and he didn't want this baby suffering too.

"Hey there kid."

Ed moved his sluggish eyes to see the stout form of his police chief, his boss, standing in the doorway.

"You know, if you wanted a sick day you should have come and asked me." Chief Smith said walking into the room. "Not pull this kind of stunt."

Ed said nothing as Smith sat down in a nearby chair.

"So you want to tell me why the hell I got a call from a freakin doctor telling me that one of my best officers is laid up in the hospital!"

Ed still remained silent.

"And then I hear from the grapevine that the reason he is in the hospital is because he tried to kill himself?"

Before Ed could respond, Smith held up his hand.

"Don't worry, it wasn't the idiots you call friends." Smith said. "Though I should kick their asses for not telling me. A little shit of a volunteer EMT thought he could make a quick buck by thinking he could blackmail the precinct by not telling the tabloids about an unstable police officer. Needless to say, his medical career is over when he realized I had him recorded in my office."

Smith took a puff of air.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Smith asked.

Ed tried to open his mouth, but the words just got stuck in his throat. He couldn't say it, he was too ashamed.

"God dammit Rinion!" Smith was angry now. "You piss me off and Christ you are one of the few that don't! What the hell were you thinking, trying to kill yourself! It's one thing to do it when you are single, but it's another thing when you got a bunch of precinct morons worrying about your sorry ass."

Smith further clenched his fist.

"And it's even worse to do it when you have a guy running himself sick, though why he loves you I don't get because you are pretty damn selfish! And to top it off, you could have killed a child in that thing you call a gut! I never would consider you cruel Rinion, but that takes the cake!"

Ed looked at Smith in shock. Smith smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that that EMT told me about your choice of mate and how you guys ended up with a little surprise after one of your many rituals."

Smith took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"I…I didn't want anyone to know." Rinion said.

"What that you were knocked up." Ed said. "Fuck, Rinion that is stupid. What you do in your bedroom is your business and please keep that business to yourself. Bad enough I hear about your companion's constant failures at procreation on a regular basis."

"But, I didn't want to lose my job."

Smith growled.

"Wow, you are really full of it." He said. "If you hadn't been spending so much of your time wallowing in self-pity, you would have realized that I am not as big of a son of a bitch that you all make me out to be, you twit."

"What?" Rinion said.

"Christ, Rinion I wouldn't have fired your ass." Smith said wiping some sweat from his brow. "Look, I am not exactly thrilled when either one of my officers gets pregnant, be that male or female, because that means there are extra lives on the line when they are out on the street. Its bad enough mourning the life of one good officer, but they and a child who didn't have a chance to even live outside the womb yet, that's not a great feeling for a police chief."

Smith took a breath. Damn he needed a cigarette.

"I don't…I didn't know what to do." Ed said quietly. "I was…I was scared."

"Yeah…well I'll give you that." Smith said. "Tell it to me straight though and no bullshit."

He pulled his chair closer up to Ed.

"Now with this baby thing, is that guy your with…is he treating you like crap? Is he a good man or is it all just an act and tell me the truth!"

Rinion gaped at the chief.

"Greg has never treated me horribly!" Ed practically yelled. "He…he has been there for me ever since we got together and he has been completely selfless with this whole pregnancy, only thinking of me or the baby!"

He turned his eyes away for a moment.

"He's been so strong and so loving." Ed said. "He gives so much and asks for nothing in return."

"Uh huh." The chief grunted. "More so than you I'd say."

Greg felt some tears leak from his eyes and a pang of guilt hit Smith.

"Okay too far." He said. "Look, do you love him?"

Ed nodded as more tears fell from his eyes.

"So much." He whispered.

"And what about the baby in there?" Smith asked. "How does he feel about it?"

Ed smiled a little.

"He's so excited." Ed said. "He already has demolished our spare bedroom in the apartment and working on turning it into the nursery. He has a bunch of baby books and is constantly looking at names."

Ed then laughed a little.

"Greg won't leave my belly alone." Ed said. "I think I have a permanent hand print on it because he rubs it so much. He sings to it and talks to it when I am asleep. The first kick had him over the moon."

The chief scratched his nose.

"And I guess you are the complete opposite huh?"

Ed turned back to the Chief.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean its obvious you don't want either one. You talk big, but your actions say otherwise. You lie here a blubbering mess with the whole poor me crap and then end up trying to kill not only you, but the kid. You don't seem to love either one!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Ed sat up in bed. "I LOVE THEM BOTH WITH ALL OF MY HEART! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN AN ABORTION, BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I WANTED THE BABY, NOT JUST GREG! I WANT THEM BOTH! HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING!"

Ed lay back down feeling completely worn out.

"Then why do this. Why are you here."

Ed angrily wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Because I didn't want it to be this way." Ed said. "Greg and my family hate us both. They don't want us to be gay and refuse to be a part of our AND the baby's lives! And being gay parents is not easy either! We are constantly scrutinized, constantly in debate over whether a marriage should be legal and all of the benefits that come with it! This child could be teased at school for having two fathers! It's only going to be the three of us out there in the world and it's not a kind one! Maybe I wanted to spare it some pain! Myself some pain! Greg some pain!"

Rinion turned his face away from Smith. As Ed clutched his pillow and cried, he felt a warm calloused hand on his shoulder.

"Parenthood is no picnic Ed." Smith said. "Families face a lot of crap, just different kinds. I mean hell, my wife's parents hate me thinking I'm good for nothing, my kids thought I chose the job over them, and sometimes the job just keeps me away from them, even when I am at home. But I wouldn't give them or the job up for the world. My wife like your guy stuck by me through all of this and I tell you, there is no other person I'd rather be with and I am a hell of a lucky father. My kids can be brats, but they are good brats. Sure there is resentment and we've had close calls of coming a part, but we stuck it out, we fought it through, not crying and trying to kill ourselves about it."

He squeezed Ed's shoulder.

"And that's what you gotta do." Smith said. "Life is not always the way we want it to be no matter how hard we try. You gotta fight, fight for that guy out there, fight for that baby in there. I can tell you this, you are not alone. I am not going to get rid of you as long as you keep on track the way you always have and I know the guys at the 2 7 will stick by ya. I can't guarantee that everyone will be on your side about it, but a majority will. But I refuse to see a good officer sink because of something that should be a happy thing. So I want you to clean yourself up and I want you back in the office when the doc says it's okay for you AND you will be required both by your job and by law to seek counseling. You won't be allowed out in the field until that is done, so sorry it will be desk work for probably most of your pregnancy term. Then you get your allotted paternity leave when you are ready to pop it. Then we will discuss field work."

Ed sniffled.

"Really?"

"As long as you don't pull another stunt like this!" The chief yelled. "You try this again and the next time they revive you, I'll make the third time the charm, you get it!"

Ed smiled lightly feeling hope rise in him again.

"Yes sir!" He said.

Smith pulled his lips into what looked like a smile.

"Good, good." He said. "Now rest up and take care of that kid in there and your boyfriend…lover…whatever."

Ed laughed.

"I will sir!" He said. "I won't let you down!"

Smith nodded then got up to leave.

"Sir!"

"Yes."

Ed sat up straight.

"Thank you."

Smith just cleared his throat and left. Dee had made sure that he had stayed well hidden as Smith left, but he had heard everything. Through all the nastiness that he and Smith went through, there was no other man he was proud to call his chief.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Ryo wiped his eyes as Dee finished telling the story.<p>

"What a good man our boss is!" Ryo said. "And damn these hormones!"

Dee laughed as he held Ryo close.

"So what happened to Ed?" Ryo said. "I've never seen him at our precinct."

"Ed got a huge ass promotion just before you came in!" Dee said. "He got transferred to, get this, One Police Plaza! He's working with the big guys!"

"Wow." Ryo said. "So he had the baby and all that?"

"Damn right!" Dee said happily. "He even proposed to Greg! They got married just after Ed had the baby!"

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

Dee smiled.

"A boy." He said. "He's like 8 now. I still get holiday and birthday cards from them every year, though its been ages since I last saw them. I invited them to our wedding, but Ed was away on a last minute extradition case and their kid had strep throat so Greg couldn't come either."

"Oh they were the ones that sent us that card and gift certificate to that cookware shop!"

"Yup, Greg was addicted to cooking and tried to get me on it! I kind of it didn't meet Mr. Gourmet's standards."

Ryo then smiled as a realization came to him.

"I should have known though." He said.

"Known what?"

"Well it isn't really that big a thing, but I understand now that I know more about Ed."

"Hmm?"

"About their son."

"Yeah, what about him?"

Ryo snuggled into Dee and kissed him warmly.

"Why they named their son Warren."


	11. The Precinct Reacts

While Dee's story about Ed had calmed Ryo's nerves somewhat, it didn't completely erase them. He had some trouble sleeping and by the time the alarm went off, Ryo had barely gotten a few hours of good rest. He awoke with his stomach in knots, so he forgoed Dee's wonderfully prepared breakfast for just some toast and tea. Dee wanted him to stay home, but Ryo knew he couldn't avoid the precinct forever and made it clear he was going.

Though he started to regret that decision when he stepped out in the summer heat. Summer always seemed to make odors much more pungent and when Ryo got a whiff of the garbage can that was near their car, he thought he was going to keel over. To top it off, he was stifling in his dress shirt and slacks.

"You know, you don't need to dress up so formally." Dee said as they drove to the precinct. "At least get rid of the tie and unbutton your collar."

Ryo just rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue with his husband.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the precinct Ryo believed he would start to feel better. How wrong he was when they stepped into the building and felt the heat mixed with body odor attack them.<p>

"Sorry guys." The cop at the front desk said. "Central air blew last night. Chief's been trying like hell to get the repairman in."

"Good luck with that happening." Dee nearly growled as they headed towards the elevator.

"Uh…elevator's busted also!" The cop yelled. "Chief's working on that too!"

"What the hell!" Dee yelled. That meant the two of them had to walk up the 5 flights of stairs to get to their office. He looked over at Ryo who looked awful. He was sweating and pale.

"Ryo really, don't do this to yourself." Dee said as they started puffing up the stairs. "Take a cab and go back home! We'll say the doctor wanted to give you one more day."

"I..I can't Dee." Ryo said. "I can't avoid work because of the weather."

"When it involves our baby you can!" Dee argued.

"Just move it Dee." Ryo said with a huff. "I'm fine and the baby is fine!"

* * *

><p>By the time they got to their floor, it looked as if they had just run a marathon, Ryo especially. After a few quick greetings, the two made it to their office and Dee ushered Ryo to his seat. He moved about quickly turning on their floor fan and then running to the cooler to get Ryo some water. Unfortunately the peace was short lived.<p>

"DEE!" A voice bellowed and stormed into the room. It was their one and only chief Warren Smith.

"Crap." Dee whispered. God damn badger couldn't wait an hour or so before trying to tear him a new one.

"Yes oh fearless leader." Dee grumbled.

The chief stomped over to Dee. "What the hell is this complaint about you harassing an old woman!"

"What aren't you going to wish Ryo a welcome back?" Dee asked. "Some moral booster you are!"

"Cut the cute act and explain this!"

Dee glanced over the wrinkled paper in the chief's hand.

"Oh this was just that crazy cat hoarder lady!" Dee said. "I just set her straight."

"Set her straight to the hospital you idiot!" Smith said. "She's suing us for emotional distress!"

The commissioner thought it would be a good idea to let some of his officers work a few shifts with the ASPCA as a way to gain a bit more popularity with the citizens. Dee and Ryo had worked separate shifts with an ASPCA officer. Ryo had found the experience humbling after helping pit bulls escape the clutches of a dog fighting ring and ended up staying after his shift at the animal hospital offering the lesser injured dogs some comfort and love. Dee however, found the experience not as life changing as he had to restrain an angry cat hoarder.

"So countersue for animal cruelty and resisting arrest!" Dee yelled. "Do you know how many ill and injured animals were in that place! She has been charged for this before and yet she still does it! God the woman had cat crap, hairballs, and even freakin corpses and skeletons in that place!"

That image did not help Ryo's already ill constitution as he turned green and felt himself grow hotter.

"So that allows you to practically pull her out by her hair?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER CHIEF?" Dee yelled. "Her hair was down to her knee caps! I couldn't avoid her hair as much as I tried, but I followed procedure! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS KICKING AND SCREAMING! She even tried to bite me as we tried to get the cats out and loaded into the crates. I probably would have needed a rabies shot had she not only had one incisor!"

The chief pinched the bridge of his nose while Ryo just gulped trying to get the image of the nasty tempered, smelly woman out of his mind as well as the images of the poor cats. It also didn't help that the chief was smoking in the office.

"Does the word 'control' ever reach that thick skull of yours?" He asked tiredly. "Dammit why do I always I have to end up with the crazy ones."

He then turned to Ryo who was trying to stand up.

"Randy?" He asked. "Are you still sick?"

Ryo sighed shakily.

"I just…I just need some water." He whispered.

Just as he got up though, he felt his legs give from under him. Just before his body could hit the ground, Dee had him by the waist. Thankfully Ryo had not lost consciousness this time.

"Shit, Ryo, you okay!" Dee asked worriedly as he helped his husband sit back down.

"I'm…I'm fine." Ryo said trying to catch his breath. "I just feel really hot is all."

"And you are not going to cool down here." Dee said. "It's not good for you, you need to go home and now!"

The chief just stared in disbelief as Dee tried to comfort his husband.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" The chief asked. "Randy, you gave me the clear that you were allowed back on duty, but it's obvious you are not healthy enough for even desk duty."

"I AM SIR!" Ryo yelled nervously. "I'm..it's just…I'm…"

"He's pregnant badger." Dee said point blank. "Ryo's going to have our baby."

"DEE!" Ryo yelled. "I could have mentioned it myself."

"Not fast enough." Dee said. "He needs to know now."

"I can fight my own battles Dee!"

"When you are carrying our child, then you got me on your side." Dee said. "Sorry Ryo, but I am not beating around any bush here, you are pregnant, not feeling well and we are not going to fake it just so we can save face."

"Don't you have any sense of decency!" Ryo argued. "I am also the father of this baby and I am also an equal partner in this marriage, so I am entitled to make decisions too!"

And all through this tirade the chief just stood there with the cigarette drooping from his mouth.

_ 'Aw great here we go again.' _ The chief thought annoyingly as Ed Rinion entered his mind.

He shook his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO PIN HEADS!" He yelled. "I'M NO MARRIAGE COUNSELOR HERE!"

Dee and Ryo stopped dead in their argument and stared at the chief.

"Good." He said. "Now you want to run this by me again to make sure I am not suffering some form of heat stroke?

Ryo sighed.

"I'm pregnant chief." Ryo said. "The last few weeks I have been sick and probably today too was the symptom of my pregnancy."

"No shit." The chief said quietly. "And how long have you known about this?"

"Don't worry gramps." Dee said annoyingly. "We just found out last week while Ryo was on sick leave, so no one is in the closet on this one. Ryo just needed to rest and he wanted to tell you when he got back."

The chief crossed his arms.

"How far along?"

"Two…almost three months." Ryo said nervously.

"First trimester then." The chief said. "What's your doctor say?"

"I still have some tests results waiting, so the doctor wants me on desk duty." Ryo said. "Then if everything comes out okay, then I can go back in the field as long as I am careful."

"WHICH MEANS NO CRAZY CASES!" Dee roared to his chief. "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY RYO AND MY BABY THE PRECINCT WON'T KNOW WHAT IT HIT THEM."

The chief gave him a good fist to the top of his head.

"THE ONLY HITTING GOING ON HERE WILL BE ME KICKING YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE FOR INSULTING YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER YOU DIRT FOR BRAINS!" The chief yelled. "GO GET YOUR PARTNER THAT WATER BEFORE HE PASSES OUT AGAIN!"

Before Dee could protest, Ryo waved him off.

"Just go Dee." Ryo said. "I really need it."

Dee nodded, glared at the chief and stomped out. Smith meanwhile pulled up a chair and sat next to Ryo.

"I never really thought Mother Nature could work such things, but I was wrong." He said. "And of all people it had to be you and Dee. Though I shouldn't be surprised, God does love to torture me so."

"I'm sorry for this Chief." Ryo said. "But I am not sorry for being pregnant. I want this baby, but I also want this job. Please, I promise you my pregnancy will not interfere with my ability to do my best."

The chief shook his head.

"Relax Randy." He said. "You are not in any hot water here. I've been through the pregnancies both with my wife and here at the precinct enough in my career. But, you do understand that this changes things a bit."

Ryo gulped.

"How?" He asked.

"Well for starters, I do agree with Dee." Smith said. "I WILL put you out on the field, but if I feel the case is too dangerous for you that it will not only put you, but your child at risk, then I will have no choice but to pull you from it."

Ryo sighed.

"I value the lives of my officers Maclean." The chief said. "Both men and women here and unfortunately there have been times where we have lost officers who were pregnant to the violence we face. Thank God it's a rarity, but it's not like its never happened either. And when its one of MY officers, I want to make sure they are protected."

"I understand that sir." Ryo said. "Thank you."

"I know you are not happy about this change in your job requirement." Smith said. "And I won't lie there will be times where you will be on desk duty more than Dee. I promise I will try not to put your husband out there in too much danger, but I can't keep him from his job either. It seems unfair, I know, but you have to understand the circumstances. I'd do the same thing if the roles were reversed and Dee, Oh Jesus, ever got pregnant as well."

The chief shivered at the thought of Dee pregnant, the man would be the worst to deal with. Meanwhile, Ryo just stared off into space in deep thought.

"I have considered all of this Chief." Ryo said finally. "And in the long run it's not a horrible thing. After all it's only a few months of pregnancy and then some paternity leave. I mean as long as I have Dee, Bikky, a healthy, happy baby, and my job as a detective, in the end that's all that matters to me."

He smiled lightly and Smith patted his shoulder.

"I'd be a fool to let you go Randy." Smith said. "Again your job is not in jeopardy, just…adjusted...for the time being."

Ryo chuckled.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"Good." The Chief said. "Now how are you feeling at the moment?"

"Better." Ryo said. "Now that I got all of that off my chest."

The Chief patted his shoulders.

"There is not much I can do about the AC, but try to stay as cool as you can." He said. "If you start feeling poorly where you may pass out again, then just go home. If it becomes a habit though, then I need you to talk with your doctor and see how we can work this out."

"Absolutely sir!" Ryo said strongly.

"Alright then." Smith said. "Cool off and try to take a look at those cold cases on your desk."

Ryo nodded and moved to his desk.

"And Randy?" The chief said before leaving.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations to you and that moron." He said. "I can already tell how happy both of you are and I have to say I'm kind of pleased myself, but don't tell anyone or I will fire you!"

Ryo just laughed as the Chief stomped away just as the door flew open and in pounced JJ.

"YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT?"

"Huh JJ what?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KNOCKED UP?" Drake stumbled in after him.

Ryo blinked and tried to get his bearings.

"What…who…how did you…"

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU AND DEE ARE HAVING A BABY?" Red headed Ted came rushing to their sides with more people right behind him.

"HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?"

"YOU LOOK PALE, ARE YOU HAVING ANY MORNING SICKNESS?"

"IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL?"

"IS IT EVEN DEE'S?"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Ryo yelled. "How in the hell did you guys hear about this?"

And in unison.

"Dee."

"What?"

"Ummm….I might have let it slip at the water cooler while you were alone with the chief." Dee said slinking by as he handed Ryo a cup of water.

"Dee…." Ryo growled.

"I couldn't help it!" Dee tried to defend himself from the menacing look on Ryo's face. "They all had me surrounded at the cooler!"

"And we might have overheard it when the door was closed." JJ blurted out.

"JJ!" Everyone yelled.

Ryo just put his face in his hands.

"So is it true Senpai?" JJ asked. "Are you really?"

Ryo nodded without removing his hands from his face.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, so get on with it, make fun of me, laugh, call me a girl whatever."

"Ryo…" Dee put his arm around his husband.

"Jesus Ryo what are you talking about?" Drake asked. "I mean are you happy you are pregnant? Dee are you happy about this?"

"Yes." Dee said as well as Ryo.

"I want to be a dad, so does Ryo." Dee said. "This is a great thing so if you all value your lives you better be happy too!"

Marty let out a hearty laugh.

"You bone head then of course we are happy!" He said slapping Dee on the shoulder. "We just didn't know how you guys felt about it, so we didn't want to jump to any conclusions, in case…you guys weren't thrilled about it!"

"OMIGOD!" JJ screamed. "THAT IS SO GREAT! A LITTLE BABY IS COMING!"

"Well not for seven months." Ryo said quietly. "But yeah."

"Congrats you guys!" Ted yelled. "Like you didn't think we weren't rooting for you two to start making babies after you got hitched!"

JJ nodded quickly.

"Your wedding book is practically full of comments wanting you guys to start having kids!"

Ryo and Dee had totally forgotten about that. In their wedding book, everyone had given their well wishes and congratulations, but the majority of them made it clear that they wanted to see them have a new life and very soon.

"Well you all got your wish then." Ryo said with a smile.

"YAAAYY!" JJ squealed. "I am so excited!"

More cheers all around. Dee and Ryo couldn't help but feel a bit more elated over the news of their baby.

"So how are you feeling Ryo?" Drake asked.

"I've been a little ill, but it comes and goes." Ryo said. "The doctor wants me to take it a little easy right now until some test results come in."

"So don't go asking Ryo for any favors!" Dee yelled. "Nobody try throwing your work at him or asking him to cover shifts! As of this point on, Ryo is off limits!"

This earned him a swat in the back of the head.

"You're not my mother Dee!" Ryo said. "I WILL make those decisions myself!"

"Owww." Dee held his head.

"I think we get the message." Marty said. "Ryo, we promise we won't treat you any different as much as we can while you are pregnant and Dee we promise to not put Ryo in any situation that we don't think he can handle."

Dee could only growl while Ryo smiled.

"Thank you everyone I appreciate it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dee said.

Everyone continued to gloat over Dee and Ryo. It really was good news for the precinct. The homicide department is not exactly a happy environment so when something like a wedding, a pregnancy, or overall moral boosting information actually creeps in, it is a welcome change.

"So can I touch your belly?" JJ asked. "I want to see the baby bump!"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Dee yelled as Ryo blushed. "EVERYBODY OUT, RYO AND ME GOT WORK TO DO!"

"You mean the work Ryo does while you nap?" Drake asked jokingly.

Dee was ready to lunge, but Ryo held his husband.

"He's right everyone." He said. "Thank you so much for being such great friends. Dee and I are glad to have such support! This is going to be one lucky baby indeed."

"I am inclined to agree."

Everyone turned to see the face of their Commissioner, Berkeley Rose step into the office.

"Sir!" Ryo said standing up and saluting as did some of the officers. The rest like Dee just paid him little mind as he approached Ryo. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the other officers who scurried away as fast as they could.

"So I hear that the Detective Maclean-Laytner duo is expecting?" He said coolly.

"Yes sir." Ryo said trying hard not to crack with nervousness over the piercing blue gaze of his superior. The blonde haired glassed adorned commissioner was one many seasoned officers, including Ryo, quake just a bit in his boots.

"Yup, Ryo and me are going to be dads!" Dee said putting his arm protectively around Ryo. It had been no secret that the commissioner had feelings for Ryo early on before Dee and Ryo had become an official couple. However, when he put Ryo's feelings to the test Ryo had given him a swift punch in the jaw. While all had been forgiven, Ryo still felt a bit nervous in front of his boss while even after all of this time Dee still did not feel like the commissioner could be trusted with his husband.

"Well I am pleased to hear that and do believe congratulations are in order."

He extended his hand, which Ryo shook heartily, while Dee just gave it a quick squeeze and drop.

"I suppose you have spoken to your chief already?"

Ryo nodded.

"I gave him my word that I will still do my utmost best at my job, but I will also do everything I can to protect myself and our baby."

"As will I." Dee said staring Berkeley straight in the eyes.

Rose put his hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He said. "Though he did mention you are not feeling up to par today, so please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"I am taking care of him just fine!" Dee defended. "But you can start by fixing that damn central air and elevator! Ryo cannot be pregnant and work in such conditions! It's not good for him and the baby!"

"Dee will you stop already!" Ryo nearly yelled.

"No, no your husband is right." Rose said. "We cannot risk your health or the health of your child with matters that should be easy to fix. I will make sure to get them repaired before the week is out at the latest."

Ryo blushed at the little smile Rose gave him.

"Thank you sir." He said. "But please don't do any drastic things on my account. I do not want to be coddled by the precinct just because I happen to be pregnant. I want to be treated as any regular detective, pregnant or not."

"Nonsense Ryo." Rose said. "It is not about special treatment, it is about basic care. Your pregnancy just happens to make it more important that we stay on top of things is all."

"Thank you Sir." Dee said. Ryo turned to Dee who had a firm, but sincere look of gratitude in his eyes. "We appreciate that the precinct genuinely wants to protect Ryo and the baby."

Ryo couldn't help but smile.

"Well now that the formalities are done." Rose said adjusting his glasses. "I must ask if it is okay if I inform Diana as well as Evan of your news? No doubt they will be over the moon with joy."

Diana Spacey was Berkeley Rose's best friend, an FBI agent from LA, California. Evan Holdman was Rose's boyfriend of two years, a swanky, handsome hotel manager who was now living with Berkeley.

"Go right ahead!" Ryo said happily. "And please do let Evan know that we still owe him that dinner invitation!"

Evan had met Dee and Ryo a few times and all considered each other good friends. He had invited them to dinner at his and Rose's apartment just after they had moved in together six months ago. Unfortunately busy police schedules and a hotel booked with a record number of weddings and conferences had kept everyone away from holding such an event.

"Well now we have even more of a reason to have it." Rose said. "If your doctor has put you on any kind of special diet or nutritional needs Ryo, please let us know and we'll be glad to accommodate. I know that some pregnancies come with restrictions."

Ryo nodded.

"I will Sir." He said. "Right now though I don't seem to be having any problems."

"Excellent, well, I'll let you both get back to work then." Rose said. "I'll be talking to you both later about paternity leave and other important information later on. Congratulations once again!"

"Thank you sir." Both Dee and Ryo said.

Rose left shutting the door behind him.

"Hollllyyy Cow!" Dee said flopping backwards on the floor. "Talk about a whirlwind."

"Yeah, in a period of a half hour the whole precinct knows about this baby." Ryo said.

Then he glared at Dee.

"Mainly because you couldn't close your big mouth!" Ryo said.

Dee glared back.

"More like because you couldn't open yours!" Dee said with a huff. "You can't be scared of people and the truth Ryo. It's what screws you in the end, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryo said settling down at his desk. "I still wish you would at least ask before blurting out personal information like that. I do like to have some sense of decorum."

Dee laughed and kissed his husband's cheek.

"But that's why you married me." Dee said. "So I could help you with your honesty backbone and you can help me with my bad boyish charm."

Ryo could only pout.

"Just please try to have some restraint Dee." Ryo asked. "I don't want any unnecessary stress. Just because male pregnancy happens doesn't mean that its completely accepted either. Hell, it was a battle trying to get married with all the damn regulations."

Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo.

"But the law passed." He said. "And we were able to have a wonderful wedding."

He knelt down to Ryo.

"Don't worry Ryo." He said. "Nothing is going to stop us from having this kid and it being a happy occasion. Look at how the guys reacted, the chief, hell even Rose of all people! I bet you right now they are planning on who we should pick to be a godfather."

Ryo chuckled.

"You think so huh?"

He kissed Dee's forehead.

"You're impossible, but I love you." He said stroking Dee's hair. "And you're right. I'll try to relax as long as you do too. I want this pregnancy to go as smooth as possible, even though I am probably kidding myself."

"I'll admit smooth doesn't always come easy for us." Dee said scratching his head. "But we can try."

"That's all I ask for." Ryo said smiling and kissed Dee warmly. "Now let's try to get some work done."

"You feel up to it?" Dee asked.

"I am feeling much better." Ryo said.

He then leaned over and kissed Dee again.

"Thanks to you." He said. "Like always."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Evan Holdman is an OC I made up in story 3, _**Situations and Surprises**_ of my _**No** **Ordinary Love **_series. He'll be making appearances here and there ;)_


	12. Love Conquers All

The month passed swiftly for Dee and Ryo. Though one issue kept plaguing Dee's mind.

"We really need to get that genetic screening done soon." Ryo said as they sat in their living room.

"Yeaaaaahhhh." Dee said rubbing the back of his head. He had been hoping to pass their one day off relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet with Bikky being at Carol's. He really didn't want to discuss anything serious.

"I'm a little nervous about getting that amniocentis because there is always the possibility the needle could hurt the baby if done incorrectly, but I do trust Dr. Gehring."

Ryo looked over at Dee and could see some tension in his husband.

"Dee what's wrong?"

Dee shook his head.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Ryo said looking back at his newspaper.

"No I'm not."

"Dee you're about as transparent as glass, I can see something is bothering you and it's not like you to keep secrets."

"I can keep a secret!"

"That's not how it went when you told me you loved me for the first time." Ryo said.

Dee cringed. He hated when Ryo was right. Before they got together, Ryo had a particularly rough night confronting his parents killer for the first time. Dee had been there for him, but after a harsh exchange of words, a slap in the face, and another exchange of words, Dee couldn't take it and told Ryo the truth in not so many unpleasant words.

The truth of the matter was Dee could keep a secret, but when poked and prodded correctly, he can spill his beans in a matter of minutes.

"Ugh." Dee said. "Alright, I am worried about getting the screening?"

"Why?"

"Um duh, because I am an orphan." Dee said. "I have no friggin clue if I am a carrier for anything! What if…I dunno I gave something to the baby. The baby wasn't exactly planned. We didn't go for any screening before you got pregnant."

Dee hung his head.

"What if the baby is sick already?" Dee said. "What are we going to do then?"

Ryo could see the anxiety in his husband's face. He scooted closer to Dee and stroked his hair.

"Dee, we don't even know if anything is wrong with the baby." Ryo said. "And even if it is, it's no one's fault. I mean hell, Asians can have genetic defects that affect the blood like sickle cell anemia. The other half of me is Japanese. We won't know until we have the tests done on us and the baby. That's why I am having the amnio."

Dee took Ryo's hand.

"I just wish, that…we actually prepared to have a baby, you know, like those micromanaging wannabe parents that actually are smart enough to look into this stuff before getting pregnant."

Ryo chuckled and placed a kiss on his husband's cheek and then put his cheek on Dee's shoulder.

"When have we really planned for anything?" Ryo said. "Everything seems to come as a surprise. But they are surprises I wouldn't take back, not for anything in the world."

Dee squeezed Ryo's hand.

"But what if something is wrong with the baby?" Dee asked. "Do you think we can handle a special needs kid?"

Ryo rubbed Dee's back.

"We won't know until we have the tests done."

Ryo smiled and cuddled up to Dee.

"I can't wait till I feel it kicking." Ryo said as he massaged his little bump. Think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

Dee shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Would you prefer a boy or a girl." Ryo asked.

Dee stroked Ryo's hair.

"Doesn't matter." Dee said. "Along as its healthy."

"Mm…me too." Ryo said. "Though I wouldn't mind a little girl since we already have a son."

Dee chuckled.

"Well, if it turns out to be a boy, we'll get a doc with a shaky hand to do the circumsion."

Ryo stared at Dee in shock then burst out laughing.

"You are sick!" He said wiping his eyes.

"What it's a simple operation!" Dee said jokingly.

Ryo just laughed loudly for a few minutes along with Dee. The laughter lightened their moods and they felt happy.

"Mmm…I'm hungry." Ryo said. "I need a snack."

Dee raised an eyebrow as Ryo stood up to go to the kitchen.

"You just had lunch no more than an hour ago and that was pretty big." Dee said. "Maybe we got more than 1 in there."

"Hey I am carrying your child, Mr. Bottomless Pit for a Stomach. Neither one of us shouldn't be surprised if I have the appetite of a bear before hibernation because of our child."

"Are you calling me a pig?" Dee asked as he stood up to follow Ryo.

"No, I'm calling you a bear before hibernation." Ryo said as he dug in the fridge. Pulling out an apple, he wiped it on his shirt, but before he took a bite, an idea hit him. Grabbing a knife he quickly cut the apple into slices. When that was done, he pulled some peanut butter out of the cupboard and scooped some into a bowl. Satisfied with his creation he took a piece of apple and dipped it into the peanut butter. The look on his face when he took a bite was pure elation.

"Peanut butter and apples." Dee said. "Interesting."

"I think it's a good combination." Ryo said. "I had a hankering for it."

"Uh oh, here come the cravings." Dee said. "Should I start buying sardine flavored ice cream?"

Ryo glared and shook his head.

"You're impossible." He said. "If you keep on teasing me throughout this pregnancy, don't be surprised your served with divorce papers while I am pushing the baby out!"

Dee was about to come back with a witty comment, but seeing the annoyed look on Ryo's face helped keep his lips sealed. He walked over to Ryo and put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm just scared. I honestly don't know what to do if something pops up on the genetic tests that could spell the fate of our kid. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if, you know…we have to-

"I know." Ryo said holding Dee close. "But no matter what happens Dee, we'll do it together. Don't think you are the angel of life or death just because you are an orphan. You're strong, you're healthy, you hardly ever get sick. You developed normally on all physical, mental, and emotional skills as far as I know. Mother was able to find out if you were vaccinated or not when you were a baby and you were."

"But what if it turns out to be autistic or something, can we handle that?" Dee asked. "I mean we have seen those kids at the orphanage, it's awful."

"But they are loved Dee." Ryo said. "And they are happy. Mother makes sure all of their needs are met and they are progressing wonderfully for children in that situation in those conditions. The volunteers, interns, and teachers that come to the orphanage plus Mother's own love and care is helping them have a second chance at life despite their disabilities. And our child will have that same kind of love."

"But-"

Ryo kissed his husband before he had a chance to continue. He embraced Dee warmly and kissed him tenderly and firmly. Ryo slipped his tongue into Dee's and Dee could taste the sweetness of the peanut butter and apple from Ryo's snack and it made Dee's body warm.

"No buts Dee." Ryo said when they parted. "It's going to be okay, I promise and again, we haven't even had the tests yet. Don't start thinking the worst possible scenario before we even made the appointment yet. Let's just relax."

Dee sighed and put his forehead on Ryo's.

"Okay."

Ryo smiled, took Dee's hand and kissed it, rubbing the palm against his cheek.

"You know Bikky won't be home for awhile." Ryo whispered.

Dee raised a seductive eyebrow.

"You mean…we could have some you and me time?" Dee whispered.

Ryo blushed lightly. But he couldn't help it. Dee was so concerned about the welfare of him and the baby. His husband had been so caring and gentle, even when it got out of control and Ryo had to smack some sense into him. It was completely sweet and was becoming a bit of a turn on.

"Why not?" Ryo answered wrapping his arms around Dee and kissing him again.

"Do you hear me disagreeing?" Dee said with a smile when they parted, and then turned the kissing from sweet to passion filled. He started moving Ryo towards the large day bed where they fell upon it. Ryo slowly pulled Dee's shirt off him, kissing the skin there, lapping hungrily at his pecs and tasting the light sweat and sweetness of his husband's skin. Dee lowered his head to capture Ryo's lips in another kiss before moving to his neck. Ryo ran his hands through Dee's thick hair as Dee helped him out of his shirt.

Dee couldn't help but stop a moment and look at his husband, especially down at his belly. There was the soft spot where their baby was growing just poking out slightly. Dee leaned down to kiss it softly placing his ear to listen in for maybe the slightest sound of their child. Ryo laid there smiling, his fingers threading through Dee's hair. He was in such complete bliss right now that even if they kept up like this for the duration of their lovemaking, he wouldn't complain.

But Dee's libido was not one to stay complacent for long as he maneuvered his lips to Ryo's chest, using a free hand to unzip Ryo's jeans and dive his hands directly into the opening of his boxers where an obvious tent pole was waiting.

"Ahhhhh Dee." Ryo murmured as Dee softly began massaging him. Dee could tell Ryo wasn't in the mood for rough and hard at the moment. No this was a moment for sweetness and gentleness. A time of coming together to ease tension filled hearts and replacing them with love and joy.

Sensing his husband's urgency Ryo moved to unbuckle Dee's jeans and pull them down just enough to stroke Dee.

"Ryo." Dee breathed once again needing Ryo's lips to quench his desire to scream his husband's name to the heavens. He did that once, well, few times in the past and the neighbors threatened to call the cops. Dee's vocals during lovemaking were starting to surpass Ryo's once he started becoming more comfortable with sex.

Unable to hold himself back, Dee slid down Ryo's jeans exposing his near aching erection to the air causing Ryo to shiver. Dee leaned down and began to lick at it hungrily, finally satiating his appetite by mouthing Ryo whole and began to suck.

"Oh my God Dee….yessss!" Ryo groaned closing his eyes tightly as the endorphins coursed through him. Taking Dee's head he nearly clawed at Dee's scalp.

Ryo arched his back with every strong suck Dee did on his cock. The need for release coming stronger and stronger.

"Mmmm…Dee….I'm gonna…please let me…"

Dee released his mouth from Ryo.

"Do it Ryo…" He whispered huskily.

That simple whisper was all he needed as Ryo arched his back and felt his passion shoot into Dee's waiting mouth. Dee swallowed all Ryo gave. He then moved up to sidle against Ryo, placing a hand on his heaving chest as Ryo came down from the powerful orgasm.

"My God, Dee." Ryo whispered. "That…it…"

"Shhh, just breathe."

Ryo turned his head to give Dee a shaky, but warm kiss.

"Are you okay?" Dee asked. "Do you want to continue?"

Ryo smiled and kissed Dee again.

"What do you think?" Ryo said with a sly smile. Dee got up and went to the bathroom and retrieved some lube. He quickly walked back to the couch where his husband lay, undressed with a sexy look on his face. Dee thought he was going to lose it right then and there.

"Oh my God." Dee said.

Ryo just chuckled lightly as Dee stumbled over to him. He loved making Dee sweat with desire, both literally and figuratively.

Dee wasted no timing in preparing himself and Ryo and within minutes he was completely inside his husband. This time he was taking it slow, wanting to be gentle on Ryo, especially in his delicate condition. They hardly spoke a word, except "I love you" but their quiet moans, and strong kisses said everything. Dee was first to finish this time with Ryo just after him. Dee collapsed to Ryo's side, panting heavily and wrapping his arms around him. Ryo turned to cuddle into Dee's embrace. Kissing Dee's sweaty cheek, Ryo smiled.

"No matter what happens with the tests, Dee, you never have to be afraid of the future." Ryo said raising himself on his elbow to stare into Dee's eyes and stroke his hair. "Our baby is going to be happy and healthy."

"How do you know?" Dee asked.

Ryo smiled.

"Because it'll have us, just like Bikky does." He said. "And we'll have each other. Those are bonds that can never be broken."

Dee smiled and kissed his husband's lips. Ryo was right, no matter the outcome with their baby, it was going to be okay. It may have seemed cliché, but Ryo and Dee did stand by the vow "love conquers all." Why? Because love was truly what brought them together through life's worst, life's best, and most of all, what created the little miracle inside of Ryo.


	13. Date Day!

**Author's Note:** _Apologies for delays. Had a blah summer, an okay Fall, and a better holiday season/winter. I also got on a House M.D. kick so I am also in the middle of writing two fanfictions for that series. I'm a serious House/Wilson shipper! There could very well be a FAKE/House fanfiction if the idea for a good plot strikes. Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

><p>Summer was quickly turning into Fall and Ryo was developing more and more into his pregnancy. He was now into his fourth month and was start to show bit by bit. He felt a little self-conscious about the bump, but everyone around him reassured him that he looked great. He had already shopped for some male pregnancy clothing that proved both stylish and comfortable because as much as he hated it, he wasn't going to fit into his regular clothes for long.<p>

Work-wise the chief kept his case load light, something that also bothered Ryo. He understood the chief's intentions, but he loved his career as well. He wanted to be out more on the field instead of at his desk. On days like those when his workload was light, he went down to the shooting range where he worked on his aim. He didn't want to get rusty just because he was on a bit of hiatus.

His husband meanwhile was still as doting as ever. He catered to Ryo's every craving or ache. Thankfully, Ryo wasn't suffering too much except for the occasional mood swing or just feeling out of sorts. Dee would give Ryo space if he needed it or treat him to massages. He would cook, clean, and make sure Bikky was taken care of if Ryo needed to lie down. Dee was in no way as…domesticated…as Ryo could be, but with his husband pregnant it was like a switch went off in Dee to make sure everything was as stress free for Ryo as possible.

"Dee, really, you need to relax." Ryo said one day as he laid in bed. He was having a bit of a headache and his back felt sore.

"No way." Dee said as he placed a warm cloth on Ryo's head. "If my babies are suffering, I am going to do everything to make them feel better."

Ryo giggled.

"It's just a headache." He said. "I get one every once in awhile. I don't need the five star treatment. A pill and a nap will do just fine."

Dee sighed as stroked his husband's hair.

"I just don't want you to be suffering." He said. "I've been reading those books too and you could be feeling crappy until the day the kid enters the world. I just want to make it easier on you."

Ryo took Dee's hand.

"You are Dee." Ryo said. "I appreciate everything you are doing. But the baby and I aren't in any danger. Dr. Gehring said so himself. Everything is progressing normally and my symptoms haven't been bad at all. Of course I have days like this, but I don't have to be pregnant to have a headache. It's probably from the seasons changing."

Dee hmphed.

"You know what I would like though?" Ryo asked.

"What?"

"I want a date with you." He said happily.

Dee smiled.

"A date huh?" He said.

Ryo nodded.

"I want a night out with my husband." He said. "Soon we aren't going to have much time for you and me because of the baby, not that I am not looking forward to that. But life is going to change in a few months and we may not be able to go out as much as we were able to before. Plus Bikky is going to be starting high school soon and he is going to need us just as much."

Dee nodded.

"Say no more." He said. "Make sure your weekend is free this week Ryo Maclean Laytner because I am going to sweep you off your feet!"

Ryo smiled, leaned up and kissed Dee.

* * *

><p>That Saturday Ryo awoke to the smell of breakfast wafting into his room. He cracked open sleepy eyes just in time to see Dee walk in with a tray.<p>

"Good morning!" Dee said happily. "How does breakfast in bed with yours truly sound?"

Ryo smiled.

"Sounds great!" He said. "Let me just go get Bikky ready for the day."

"He's up and out of here already." Dee answered. "He is spending the day with the other juvenile delinquents. Turns out this weekend is a friends birthday so they are having a sleepover party. I told him we'll call him later to verify all of that."

"Is he doing okay?" Ryo asked. "I know this week I've been out of it so I haven't been paying much attention."

Dee sat down on the bed putting the tray in the middle of them.

"He's fine." Dee said. "He knows you weren't feeling well and you did hang out with him as much as you could. Don't keep thinking you are not giving him enough time because you are. So stop worrying already."

Ryo smiled and munched on a piece of buttered toast.

"Alright, alright." He said. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Dee put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not telling." He said. "Everything we are doing today is a surprise. I want to make today one of those days you won't forget."

Ryo chuckled.

For most of the morning, the two lounged in bed sharing sleepy kisses and cuddling. When early afternoon came, Dee hopped out of the bed.

"Okay, you…shower…now." He said pointing to Ryo. "We are going out!"

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My secret remember!" Dee said.

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Well to save time." He said. "Why don't you join me in the shower for some fun?"

He got up and placed a kiss on Dee's cheek before disappearing in the bathroom. Dee stood there shaking in happiness.

"GOD BLESS THOSE HORMONES!" Dee shouted as he ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Feeling refreshed as well as sated from their shower Dee and Ryo were soon outside and walking in the cool crisp air.<p>

"Wow it's beautiful today." Ryo said happily.

"Sure is." Dee responded. "That's why our first stop is here!"

Ryo saw that they were heading in the direction of Central Park.

"Why here?" He asked.

"Thought we could take a leisurely stroll and check out the foliage!"

Ryo grinned.

"Sounds like a plan!"

They walked for awhile, admiring the changing leaves, inching closer and closer until finally Dee laced their fingers together. Ryo blushed lightly, but held his husband's hand warmly.

"Ok, I am going to ask you to do something!" Dee said stopping. "I need you to sit right here by that tree and close your eyes and not open them until I tell you.

Ryo gave him a look.

"Just trust me on this."

Ryo sighed and did as was told. He could hear Dee scurrying about and it took all of his willpower to not open his eyes.

"Okay, open 'em!" Dee said.

Ryo opened them and gasped.

"TA DA!" Dee exclaimed.

"Aw Dee." Ryo answered.

In front of him was their checkered picnic blanket with non-perishable foods including sparkling cider resting in a bucket.

"You like!" Dee said with a big goofy grin. "I snuck out early and hid all of this. I was afraid some joggers or vagrants would get their hands on it, but I guess the angels were on my side!"

"It's lovely Dee." Ryo said crawling onto the blanket. "Thank you!"

Dee smiled and poured Ryo some cider into a flute.

"Sorry no champagne this time." Dee said. "Doctor's orders ya know. Sorry if it might be a little warm."

Ryo shook his head.

"It's perfect." He said and rested his head on Dee's shoulder. "I am so lucky to be with you. This is a wonderful date."

"That's not over yet." Dee said clinking his glass with Ryo's.

"There's more?" Ryo asked as Dee handed him a small plate with some fruit and crackers.

"Yup!" Dee said munching on some bread and cheese. "So eat up! You are going to need the energy for tonight!"

Ryo once again kissed his husband and went about eating.

* * *

><p>They stayed in Central Park most of the afternoon enjoying each other's company and the scenery. For Ryo it was beautiful staring at the myriad of changing leaves with his husband in his arms. Dee laid his head on Ryo's belly while Ryo stroked his hair.<p>

"This is nice." Dee said caressing his husband's belly.

Ryo smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his stomach gave a little hiccup.

"Whoa." He said with a gasp and clutched his stomach.

"I felt that!" Dee exclaimed sitting up quickly. "Was it the baby?"

Ryo was silent for a moment, then the pop happened again.

"I think so!" He said, his eyes wide. "Oh my God, Dee, the baby…it's kicking!"

The two detectives were stunned, both of their hands placed on Ryo's belly. After a few minutes more, another tiny, barely noticeable jump occurred.

"Holy…wow." Dee said.

"Yeah." Ryo said. "This is…unbelievable…in a good way."

Dee was all smiles.

"Hello?" He said to Ryo's belly. "Is someone awake in there?"

Ryo grinned as he watched his husband interact with the baby growing inside of him.

"Come on, kick again for dada, you can do it!" Dee urged.

"It may be asleep." Ryo said. "All that activity might have worn it out. I can't wait till it starts to really move around, though I have heard fetuses will sometimes use the nearby organs as punching bags."

Dee snorted.

"Well it is part you, which is part soccer player part badass in combat. Maybe we should ask the doctor what to do in case it goes too far with the kicking and does some damage to something like a kidney or your liver."

"Or my bladder." Ryo says. "Which is right now saying I need to answer its call."

Dee laughed as he got to his feet and helped his husband up.

"Well there are plenty of trees around."

Ryo gave him a look.

"I think I can hold it until we get home." He said.

"I was thinking we'd head back anyway." Dee said. "You look like you could use a nap."

Ryo sighed.

"Just another wonderful symptom, this crazy fatigue." He responded. "My parents said I was always a difficult child to put down for nap, but these days I could fall asleep at the drop of a hat."

Dee wrapped his arm around his husband.

"Hey you're not only eating for two, you're sleeping for two. Plenty of rest keeps baby and daddy healthy and happy."

"That is true." Ryo said. "I do feel much better afterwards and since we just felt the baby move, I guess I am doing everything right for my body."

"You are doing fine." Dee reassured him as they left the park. "Trust me, if you weren't, I'd tell you."

Ryo smiled and put his head on Dee's shoulder.

"Thanks Dee." He said. "You always know the right things to say."

Dee grinned.

"Hey I am not just a pretty face." He said. "I do have a bit of intellect."

Suddenly as they were entering a crosswalk, a car came whizzing by causing both men to jump back.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE DRIVING GRANDMA LEAD FOOT!" Dee yelled flipping the bird.

Ryo shook his head.

"Okay, you know the right thing to say…some of the time."


	14. Date Night!

**Author's Note**: _So yeah it took me forever to write this one chapter...jeez...go me. I apologize. Anyway this is a very ripe citrusy rated M chapter with a huge fluffy center!_

_Love,_  
><em>Citrine.<em>

* * *

><p>Dee and Ryo returned to the apartment where Ryo quickly made use of the bathroom. They then laid down on the day couch determined to get a good rest. The couple was on alert though in case baby decided to make a move again in Ryo's ever growing uterus.<p>

"I really can't wait until we start decorating the baby's room." Ryo said. "I found some really nice ideas in those baby magazines."

"Pink walls with baby farm animals?" Dee teased.

Ryo stuck his tongue out at Dee.

"I was thinking we'd go a different route." He said. "Simple, but mentally stimulating. Adorable, but useful. I know we are still waiting to find out the sex of the baby, but I'd rather we stay neutral when it comes to the room."

"Yeah about that." Dee stated. "Do we want to know the sex of the baby before you give birth or let it be a surprise?"

Ryo looked up at Dee.

"I was just thinking." Dee continued. "Since this whole pregnancy was a surprise to begin with, maybe we should just keep on going with the surprises."

"You want to wait?" Ryo asked.

"Hey you're the one doing the birthing." Dee said. "You call the shots."

Ryo smiled.

"I don't mind waiting until the birth to find out the sex." Ryo said. "It's not like the baby is going to be wearing any cute dresses or little boy suits just after it emerges into the world. Main thing is that we have enough clothes that are appropriate for the spring temperatures and plenty of diapers! We can get more gender specific in the days and weeks to come."

Ryo settled himself in Dee's arms feeling content yet a little tired.

Dee smiled.

"Rest babe." He said. "I can't wait to take you out tonight."

* * *

><p>Evening came and Ryo and Dee stepped out of the apartment, dressed to the nines in their nicer suits. They hailed a cab and Dee told the driver where they were going. Ryo smiled when Dee gave the name of an upscale restaurant in Manhattan that they had been dying to try yet never had the time to do.<p>

"I didn't think I'd get a reservation, but time was on my side I guess." Dee said.

"I read the reviews." Ryo said. "It's supposed to be very charming."

"It better be considering the price!" Dee answered. "I figure it's one of our last big spending moments before we spend a majority of it on Junior."

"We'll have to be more careful with our money yes." Ryo said nonchalantly. "But we don't have to spend much money to have a nice time alone or any money at all for that matter. You know Mother was so glad to offer her babysitting services and Bikky of course can stay at Carol's and we can have a night to ourselves."

Dee smiled. When they had told his liberal minded nun mother about their new arrival coming soon she lost her mind with happiness. She cried, hugged and kissed her son and son in law a dozen times, could barely keep her hand off of Ryo's belly, and was already planning baby showers and gifts. Now that she was also going to be a grandma to her pride and joy's soon to be pride and joy, she of course wanted to be able to spend as much time with the baby as she could and offered to babysit whenever they needed.

"That will definitely come in handy!" Dee exclaimed. He then put his hand on Ryo's belly.

"Still no movement in there huh?" He asked.

Ryo shook his head.

"Probably wore itself out, that was a big moment!" Ryo said. "Don't worry, it'll start moving a lot soon!"

Dee nodded and rubbed Ryo's taut stomach. No more was said on the way to the restaurant but sweet nothings.

* * *

><p>They made their reservation on time and were escorted to their table. It was a cozy, but upscale little fusion restaurant. Perfect for a couple wanting a romantic quiet evening out.<p>

The food was indeed good as they would soon find out. Ryo of course stuck to his diet of healthy eating for his and the baby's sake. Dee too, even opted for a healthier meal option to not let his husband feel left out. However, Ryo indulged in his main craving at dessert, and ordered a piece of chocolate cake that was to die for. Ryo looked so happy with each forkful he put in his mouth that Dee couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Ryo asked after swallowing.

"You." Dee said. "That chocolate craving of yours."

Ryo blushed.

"Can't help it." He said. "It's what baby wants."

Dee smiled at his husband.

"I am not being mean." He said. "Just the way you look when you satisfy the craving. You look so happy, it's sexy."

Ryo smirked.

"You got that look in your eye." He said.

"What look?"

"That look that says I won't be able to get to sleep tonight because someone will be insatiable."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Does that bother you?"

Ryo chuckled.

"Wouldn't have married you if it did."

Dee raised an eyebrow.

"You know." He said. "I think we need to take this conversation elsewhere."

He hailed for the waiter.

"And where might we take it?" Ryo asked slyly.

Dee grinned.

"I think home would be the proper place, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Ryo of course didn't argue with that.<p>

When they returned to the apartment, Dee wanted to set up another surprise for his pregnant husband. After getting Ryo into his soft bathrobe in the kitchen with a cup of tea, Dee disappeared into the bedroom. A little while later he returned wearing nothing but his own robe.

"The boudoir awaits!" Dee exclaimed taking his husband's hands. "Close your eyes."

"Didn't I do that already for the picnic?"

"One more time, please!" Dee pleaded.

Ryo sighed and did as was told. Dee led him into their bedroom.

"Okay one more second!" Dee said then let go. "Keep them closed."

Running over to their stereo he turned it on and smooth sultry jazz began to play.

"Okay open 'em!" Dee said.

Ryo did and gasped.

"Dee." He whispered. The bedroom had been decked out to look like a honeymoon suite. There was apple cider chilling in a bucket with two flutes on the nightstand. Candles were lit all around the room, the bed was turned down with silk sheets showing through the creamy comforter.

"I would have done rose petals on the bed, but I thought that was a bit much." Dee said sheepishly. "Here check out the other surprise."

Dee led a stunned Ryo to their bathroom where the bathtub was full of soft bubbles, there was more candle alight in the room and massage oil sitting next to the tub.

"So, what do you think?" Dee asked nervously.

Ryo was utterly speechless, so he did the only thing he could do. He wrapped his arms around his husband and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I take it you are thinking about it." Dee said after they parted.

"Its fantastic Dee." Ryo said. "I love it."

Dee smiled and began slowly undoing the knot in Ryo's robe.

"I figured you might have been a bit achy after all that running around today." He said. "I thought we could use a bit of unwinding."

Ryo smiled shyly as Dee let his robe fall from his shoulders revealing his body. Dee took a breath that he hadn't even known he had been holding. Then gently he caressed Ryo's bump.

"I still can't believe this." He uttered. "We got a little one in there. It's...amazing."

Ryo reached and began undoing Dee's robe.

"We made him or her together." Ryo said. "Out of our love Dee, we created this beautiful little being."

He disrobed his husband and then led him to the bathtub. Dee was about to protest when Ryo got in first.

"No, no." He said. "You have pampered me enough for today. Now it's your turn. Come here."

"It won't hurt the baby will it?"

Ryo glared.

"You may be a big lug Dee." He said. "But not that big a lug. Leaning on me a little won't harm it. Now get in here."

Dee grinned and got into the tub in front of Ryo. He laid back against Ryo carefully. The water was warm and the bubbles were soft and nicely scented. Ryo reached for a wash cloth and then began to bathe Dee's chest. Dee leaned back as the water cascaded him.

"This is the life." He uttered.

Ryo chuckled as he bathed his husband. He then reached for the massage oil, rubbed some into his hands and began to massage Dee's shoulders.

"Ouch Dee." Ryo said. "You are really tight, you okay?"

Dee sighed.

"Just a little stressed is all, work and everything."

Ryo nodded, but wasn't fooled.

"You are still worried about the amniocentesis we are going for on Monday aren't you?"

Dee looked over at Ryo and knew he couldn't lie.

"Maybe."

Ryo threaded his fingers through Dee's hair.

"Dee if something does come up, it won't be your fault." He said. "If we do have a special needs child, its because of genetics, not because of something you did. Again, you were an orphan."

"But what if its really bad?" Dee said. "I mean what if its something we need to consider?"

Dee meant if the baby was suffering severely in the womb or that its chances of survival would not be well, would they have to consider an abortion.

Ryo put his chin on Dee's shoulder.

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes to it." Ryo said. "So far we are carrying a healthy baby. I am not having pregnancy issues, we had our first little kick today and its around the time its supposed to be happening. Dr. Gehring says everything is going on schedule.

He pulled Dee's chin so they were face to face.

"Let's not panic until we know for sure." Ryo said. "If everything is fine then we'll continue working together to make sure this pregnancy and birth go smoothly and if we sense any problems then we'll call Dr. Gehring or head to the ER. But no matter what Dee, I will always love you. And if something in our genetic makeup does prevent us from having this baby or any other baby, I would never ever blame you. I mean, God, I hope there's not something in my genes that prevents us from having this baby."

Dee held Ryo.

"Ryo I love you so much." Dee said. "I would never blame you as well if something does happen. At least we'll know the answer and can decide around there. And I sure as hell would never leave you. Baby or no baby, I love you as a whole, not because we just recently found out you were fertile."

He sighed shakily.

"You're right." He said. "I need to stop worrying. Right now I am in heaven with the man I love and I want to experience every moment."

Ryo fought the tears that were coming to his eyes and kissed Dee warmly. Dee too was fighting off his emotions as well. He had been worrying a lot about the amnio and what would happen should things not turn out in their favor. How that would affect Ryo because he loved kids so and Dee too would be devastated. But right now he needed to let that go.

"Ryo?"

"Hmmm?"

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Like I am in paradise." He said.

"Physically as well?" Dee asked. "And no this is actually a little unrelated to our conversation."

Ryo smiled.

"I am feeling wonderful in both body and mind now."

He added a little more massage oil and rubbed Dee's back.

"Why?"

"Would you make love to me tonight?" Dee asked. "I need to feel you in every way possible. But not if you're not feeling up to it."

Ryo had one answer to that. He began kissing Dee's neck slowly letting his hand drift to Dee's stomach. Dee moaned lightly reaching over to caress Ryo's hair. After a few minutes Ryo stopped and got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'll meet you in bed." He said with a sultry look.

Dee wasted no time in draining the tub and grabbing a towel for himself.

* * *

><p>After giving himself a quick primp, Dee met Ryo in the bedroom. The towel was still around his waist, but draped over him instead of wrapped. He was lying on his back on the bed, languidly lounging. Dee had to keep himself from gasping.<p>

"Hey." Ryo said quietly.

"Hey." Dee said as he slowly approached the bed. Ryo got up on his knees, letting the towel fall exposing himself. Dee thought he was going to die of happiness. Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck and the two began to passionately kiss. Ryo slowly pulled Dee down to the bed, making him lie on his back. Gracefully, he laid down on top of Dee and began kissing anywhere his mouth came in contact with. Dee meanwhile caressed Ryo's back, moving hiw hands down to his buttocks where he gave a gentle squeeze. Ryo laughed as he worked his way down Dee's body, kissing his pecs, his belly, then finally reaching his prize. Dee groaned as Ryo began to lick and lightly suck on his already hard member. Dee began to thrash lightly with every movement he made. Apparently, Dee was hot and ready now.

Reaching for the lubricant, he squeezed some on his hands and then for fun dripped a little onto Dee's belly letting it run in rivulets. Dee had gasped at the coldness of the liquid, but was so turned on by his sexy husband ministrations.

"Ryo, please, don't keep me waiting." Dee said. "I am already so close."

Ryo chuckled.

"Can't have that can we?"

He prepared Dee and was inside him within seconds. Dee wrapped his legs around Ryo's hips enjoying both the pain and pleasure he was being given.

"God, yes." Dee uttered.

Ryo said nothing, but moaned lightly with every thrust. He took Dee's dick in his hand and began to stroke. Dee wasn't lying, he was very close as was Ryo himself. Dee then took it upon himself to give Ryo a nip to the ear and that one move made him climax. He shook and thrust deeply as he finished, panting as he went. Dee too, then came, releasing a stream on his belly and Ryo's hand.

After a few minutes of bliss, Ryo disentangled himself from Dee and laid his head on his chest.

"Dammit Ryo." Dee whispered. "You are incredible."

"So are you."

Suddenly Ryo jolted up.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

Dee immediately was up.

"What's wrong...Ryo?"

Ryo held his finger up.

"Ryo?" Dee asked nervously.

Ryo gasped a little then smiled.

"Dee." He said. "Someone's awake."

He grabbed Dee's hand like he had earlier that day and once again, that tiny tap hit his hand.

Dee laughed.

"You little peanut." He said. "You chose NOW to remind us you are here."

Ryo laughed as they felt the baby move. He laid back down in his husband's arms and together they fell asleep, the little taps against their hands soothing their previous worries.


	15. Amniocentesis

The following Monday both Ryo and Dee sat in the Ob/Gyn's office readying themselves for the amniocentesis. It was hard to tell who was more nervous. It didn't help that they had ended up being called to the scene of a murder. The shooting death of a twenty year old affirmed gang member. The killing was assumed to be a hit from rival gang over drugs and whose turf was whose. The never ending cycle of blood, dope, and crying mothers over their lost babies.

While the case did take precedence, the Chief and Rose made sure that Ryo and Dee went to their scheduled appointment. They knew the amnio would have Ryo laid up for a day or two, so Dee would come in later that day when Ryo was settled to work with them on the case. Ryo, if he was feeling up to it, would communicate with them via phone call. He would also use his home time to contact some possible witnesses, as well as keep tabs on the tip line to see who might know the shooter.

So there they sat, waiting anxiously to be called in. They were told it might be awhile because Dr. Gehring was upstairs with a patient who had a last minute emergency. Suddenly at reception Ryo caught two familiar faces. When they turned around the two beamed.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Randy Maclean-Laytner!" It was Joel Weinstein-Fitzgerald and his husband Kevin. In a baby carrier strapped to the large man's chest was their baby Isaiah.

Ryo smiled.

"I'm surprised you remember me." He said extending his hand.

"Honey, believe me we don't forget faces very fast." Joel said. "And look at you! All aglow with that cute little bump there!"

Joel reached out and rubbed it.

"Hey!" Dee said not liking someone was invading his husband's personal space.

"Oh and is this your husband!?" Joel said happily. "I was right wasn't I Kevin, absolutely handsome! They are going to have one gorgeous baby."

Kevin sighed and looked at Dee.

"Please excuse my husband Mr. Maclean-Laytner." He said. "Joel is a very exuberant man and he is always thrilled when there is a pregnancy be it ours or someone elses. But he means well. We met your husband a few months ago when we were at the park with our kids. He's a very good man."

Dee hmmphed but wrapped his arm around Ryo.

"He is." He said.

"Isaiah has gotten so big!" Ryo exclaimed.

Joel grinned.

"Just turned one last month." He said. "We are here for a quick check with Dr. Gehring while Tovah and Patrick are at Play Group. Then we are probably going to switch him over to Dr. Gehring's wife on the Pediatric Wing after this visit. Tova and Patrick love her!"

"Ryo?" Dee asked still a little confused.

"Oh jeez, yes I'm sorry Dee." He said. "This is Kevin and Joel Weinstein-Fitzgerald. Kevin and Joel, this is my husband Dee Maclean-Laytner. Dee, I met the Weinstein-Fitzgeralds just after I found out I was expecting."

"A pleasure to meet you!" Kevin said shaking Dee's hand.

"And you didn't take us up on our dinner invitation!" Joel said with a hmph.

Ryo blushed.

"I'm sorry, it's been a very busy time for Dee and I." He said as they sat down. Isaiah was put on the floor amusing himself with some toys with Joel by his side.

"Relax." Kevin said. "We understand."

"Dee, Kevin and Joel have two other children, fraternal twins along with Isaiah. Joel is also able to get pregnant." Ryo said to his husband happily

"No kidding!" He said. "Good for you man."

"So you're a cop too huh?" Kevin said. "Damn I miss those days."

Dee raised an eyebrow.

"You were one as well?"

"Army Police." Kevin said. "Honorably discharged after a ten year stint and a bullet to the arm in the Middle East. Took me forever to get it back to normal.

"That's when I met him." Joel said rubbing his husband's knee. "In physical therapy. I was there after having broken my leg after taking a tumble while jogging."

"Year later we marry." Kevin continued. "Year after that here comes Tova and Patrick. And, now we have Isaiah."

"So enough about us!" Joel said excitedly. "Tell us how you became the Maclean-Laytners."

Ryo and Dee rehashed their story about how they came to be. Joel was smiling.

"You two are so adorable together!" He said. "And with a son and a baby on the way. The picture perfect family!"

Dee laughed.

"If you met Bikky, you'd think twice about that!" Dee said. "He's a pai-"

"A handful!" Ryo corrected. "A typical teenager with a not so typical background. But he's our son and we love him just as much as this baby."

"Have you been doing well with your pregnancy so far?" Kevin asked.

Ryo nodded.

"I have days of headaches and not feeling so great."

"And big cravings!" Dee said with a laugh.

Ryo glared at him.

"But for the most part, I feel okay."

"Oh don't let him get to you about those cravings!" Joel said sitting on the couch and lifting Isaiah onto his lap. "You are eating for two and look amazing! I looked like a big ole blimp when I had the twins."

"You did not." Kevin said wrapping an arm around his husband. "You stayed in shape and ate well. You were housing two five pounders, again, not common for a man carrying twins, and you looked absolutely fine."

"I was still huge when I was carrying Isaiah!"

"Isaiah was near 9lbs." Kevin argued. "Apparently large babies run in our family. I was 10lbs when I was born. They just take after me when it comes to the weight genes."

"Great, they are all going to be looking like body builders before they all reach ten!" Joel said with a pout.

The group laughed and Ryo touched his belly feeling another flutter.

"Whew." He said with a breath. "I still can't seem to get used to those little kicks."

Joel smiled.

"Aren't they wonderful!" He said. "Though prepare yourself because once it gets bigger, no bodily organ is safe. I am almost certain Isaiah bruised a kidney."

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Kevin asked.

"We decided to wait until the baby is born." Dee answered. "This whole thing has been such a surprise, we thought, why not continue?"

"Randy?" A nurse called out.

Dee and Ryo stood up.

"Well it's amnio time." Ryo said. "Did you ever have one Joel?"

Joel nodded.

"We thought it was best to test for everything under the sun." He said. "Don't worry, they do a great job in there! And I am sure your baby is going to be just fine!"

"It's his sixth sense ya know." Kevin said with a wink.

Ryo smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>A little while later Ryo laid on a cot with Dee holding his hand. Dr. Gehring walked in a little while later.<p>

"Hello Ryo, Dee." He said. "I am so sorry if I kept you waiting for too long. A patient of mine had been experiencing premature labor and had been brought into the hospital. Thankfully we were able to stop it before any complications arose. She's now on bed rest and medication for the remainder of the pregnancy."

Ryo gulped.

"How does that happen?"

"There can be a number of reasons why." Dr. Gehring said as he prepped for the amnio. "Infections, structural issues with the uterus, very high stress levels. Don't worry Ryo, if you continue to progress as you are and we closely monitor you as we have then I don't anticipate you having any such complications. However, should you feel something is not right, then you call me or 911 immediately. Do not chance it."

"Just keep doing what you are doing." Dee said rubbing his husband's knuckles with his thumb.

"Alright, let's get this amnio underway." Matt said. "First we are going to do an ultrasound to see how baby is doing and measure it out. Then we will start with the procedure."

An ultrasound was brought in and Dr. Gehring rubbed the cool gel across Ryo's exposed belly then began moving the wand across his waist.

"And there you are." Matt said. "Take a look gentlemen."

"Oh my god." Dee said.

"My baby." Ryo whispered at the little blob on the screen. It was on its back. It's little spine showing and feet curled up. It's hands were up in the air.

"I think he or she might be sleeping." Matt said with a smile.

Ryo wiped his eyes.

"And there's the heart." Matt pointed out to the little jumping mass above the spine. "I like the way its moving."

Ryo stifled back a sob as Dee kissed his cheek,

"It's beautiful." Dee said. "It looks so strong."

"I'm sorry." Ryo said. "I just can't believe, that, we made, him or her and that's them on that screen and..inside of me."

Dee caressed Ryo's hair his own eyes shining with tears he was fighting not to shed.

"The baby looks great." Gehring said with a smile after a few minutes of hunting for the amniotic sac. "All measurements are in the normal range. Now its time we start the amnio."

Ryo nodded and took a breath.

"Okay." He whispered. He turned to his husband.

"You ready Dee?"

Dee nodded and held his hand tightly.

"Let's do it."

Dr. Gehring was gentle and methodical throughout the procedure. There was a little pain and Dee did his best to keep his husband calm as the needle went into his skin and into the womb where the needle gathered the the amniotic fluid needed for the test. They watched the whole procedure on the ultrasound monitor and when he was done, the baby's heart beat was tested to make sure there had been no complications.

"Okay, we are all done!" He said happily. "And there appears to be no problems whatsoever. The samples will be taken to the lab and you should find out in about a week, two tops whether there are any problems with baby. Now Ryo, I want you to go home and rest. You may experience a little pain or cramping, but that shouldn't last no more than a day or two. No heavy lifting or strenuous activity including sex for up to three days. If you find that the site is leaking, you are having any bleeding, or you are in a good amount of pain, get to the hospital."

"Yes Matt." Ryo said as Dee helped him to his feet.

"Good, I'll see you in a few weeks and before you go I will have a copy of the ultrasound pics prior to the amnio printed for you."

"Better make those doubles doc." Dee said with a laugh. "I'll show them at the station while I am on shift tonight!"

"You got it Dee." Dr. Gehring said and left Ryo to clean up a little.

"How you feeling?" Dee asked.

"Sore." Ryo said. "But not too bad."

"Let's get you home and your feet up." Dee said. "I'll make sure Bikky understands to keep it down at the apartment and let you relax."

Ryo nodded and headed to reception where the ultrasound pics were waiting.

"Oh the couple that was here before you!" The receptionist said. "They left you this note."

Dee took the note.

"Joel and Kevin said that when we are feeling up to it to please give them a call so we can set up a play date. Their phone number is on here and they said to feel free to bring Bikky."

Ryo chuckled.

"They are such nice people." Ryo said as they got on the elevator. "I really am glad to have met them. Once this and the case is dealt with, we'll take them up on that offer. I am sure they will bring their other two children. They are very sweet. It might help Bikky also get used to being around younger kids."

"Ooo." Dee said. "I like that idea. Hopefully he will meet his match with those two."

Ryo glared, but laughed anyway. Placing a hand on his belly his sighed.

_"Well, let's hope everything turns out okay little one."_

* * *

><p><em>Information about amniocentesis found at: babycenterdotcom 0_amniocentesis_ ?page=1_


End file.
